Love Beyond the Red Door
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Lucas Scott is 43 years old and a successful novelist. When his publishing house offers to publish his memoirs, Lucas decides to spend some time writing and reflecting on significant events that made him the man he is today. BL, NH & JP and Lucas interacting w/ others as this will be Lucas POV. Slightly AU. Review, review, review! Chapter 9 and 10 added!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi my lovelies... This is a bit different for me. So it's set in the future, it's Lucas's POV, he's 43 and working on his memoir, _Love Beyond the Red Door_. Each chapter is going to have a flashback, a book entry and a glimpse of the present day. Hope that makes sense. The present day parts are taking course over one week. So keeping with that theme, I will be posting one chapter a day for a week, the seventh day I will post the last chapter and the epilogue.

Please read and review, review, review. I always love to hear what you all are thinking.

 **Summary:** Lucas Scott is 43 years old and a successful novelist. When his publishing house offers to publish a memoir about his life Lucas decides to spend some time writing and reflecting on significant events that made him the man he is today. Brucas Naley and Lucas interacting with others.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, this story will follow some of the shows original story lines, story concept is Diane's (again) she has such great ideas... Story line changes and everything else is me. :)

 **For Diane...**

-0-

 **Love Beyond the Red Door**

Chapter 1:

 _"There are two great days in a person's life, the day we are born and the day we discover why."_

\- William Barclay

-0-

To: Lucas Scott

From: Lindsey Strauss

Subject: Last Draft of _Love Beyond the Red Door_

Luke:

I am loving the last draft you sent in. I showed a few chapters to George in non-fiction and he loves it too. Is there anything you can't write? I have one suggestion... In your next draft I would love to see more of the back story. I need more of your past with Brooke and a little of your past with Peyton. We all know the basic history of the complicated triangle that is you, Brooke and Peyton... But I feel like there is information that you're leaving out? And if I feel that way so will the readers. I know Brooke was almost murdered by Peyton Jagileski's stalker during your senior year of high school. Do you want me to call her and get her permission to talk about the incident? If I'm stepping on your toes I'm sorry, but deep down you know I'm right. :-)

Talk to you next week, I'll be in Belgium meeting another aspiring author. Rumor has it she's going to do for werewolves what JK Rollings did for wizards.

-Lindsey

-0-

"I'm in love with Lucas," Peyton said looking down at the floor, she was afraid to look in Brooke's eyes because she knew what she would see... Hurt.

Brooke shook her head, "What?" 'How could this be happening again?' Brooke asked herself. "What do you mean you're in love with Lucas?"

Peyton shrugged, "I never wanted this to happen Brooke I swear. When we were in the library after the shooting I felt something between us." She started to fidget with the bangles on her wrist, "I did everything I could to forget about it," she sighed, "I even proposed marriage to Jake when I was in Savannah. I still talk in my sleep apparently."

Brooke felt like she couldn't breath, "So let me get this straight on the day of the shooting, the day you tried to kiss MY boyfriend, you think you felt something between you two?" Brooke squeezed the bridge of her nose, "even though you swore to me that the almost kiss was a mistake." Peyton couldn't muster up a response so she simply nodded, "Unbelievable Peyton. And you proposed to Jake?!"

"I did, being with him and Jenny was incredible. I had the most amazing week with them, I didn't want it to end." She looked down again, "But I was dreaming of Lucas I guess, Jake said I kept calling out his name."

Brooke huffed and slapped Peyton across the face before she even realized what came over her, "You and I are no longer friends Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I can't believe you would try to do this to me again? I mean there's like 250 OTHER guys in our graduating class one of them is bound to like you. Lucas Scott is off limits, he's written on my board Peyton." Brooke turned to walk away, "Here I saw this and thought of you." Brooke launched a wrapped box in Peyton's direction and turned to the door, "burn it for all I care."

Peyton opened the box and pulled out a heather grey soft cotton t-shirt that read, ' _just because the song ends, doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy the music,'_ "Dammit Brooke."

-0-

Lucas heard a knock at his door, "Hey Peyt." Lucas was surprised to see her, he wasn't entirely certain what was going on with her and Brooke, but they hadn't spoken in almost two weeks and when he asked about it Brooke responded with a glare. "What's up?"

Peyton came in, "I just wanted to hang out, see how you're doing. I don't get to spend much time with you anymore so..." she trailed off.

Lucas felt weird in that moment 'was Peyton flirting with me?' he wondered, she looked different, "Well I don't know what's going on with you and Brooke, so I feel it's best that til either of you start talking I remain neutral." He sat down at his desk since Peyton had helped herself to his bed, "So what's going on Peyt?"

"You know Brooke, she's so sensitive all the time about everything." She started twirling her hair.

Now Lucas was really confused, it was like being in an episode of the twilight zone. "I haven't noticed her giving anyone else the cold shoulder except for you. So I'll say it again, what's going on Peyton."

"I didn't come here to talk about Brooke," Peyton smiled rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up with her arms for balance."I found the new DaftPunk CD, the European release with the two extra tracks. I thought we could cue it up and listen to it together." Peyton smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Is there something in your eye?" Lucas asked, "I can go get you some water or something."

"No," Peyton huffed with a sour voice, "There isn't anything in my eye."

Before Lucas could respond there was a knock at the door. "I'm certainly popular tonight."

Brooke kissed Lucas then came inside, her eyes widened when she saw Peyton sprawled out on Lucas's bed. "What's going on?"

Peyton got up, "I was just leaving." She went to Lucas and hugged him awkwardly, she turned to them at the door, "Thanks for the hot sex Luke."

-0-

There was silence for longer than Lucas liked after Peyton left, Lucas pulled Brooke down on the bed with him and kissed her passionately, "Hey pretty girl, I didn't think I was going to see you tonight." He kissed her nose and wrapped her in his arms, "I must say I am pleasantly surprised."

Brooke pulled away a little, "What did I walk into just now Luke?"

"Nothing, Peyton brought over the new DaftPunk CD. It has two additional tracks." Lucas pulled her into him again, "She was acting weird, like she was trying to flirt with me or something." Lucas shook his head. "I know you had said you didn't want to concern me with what was going on with you two, but I feel like I'm in the middle of it and I want to know what's going on before it gets out of our control."

Brooke let out a deep breath, "She's in love with you Luke. She told me after she came back from Savannah. Things imploded with Jake and she said its because she still has lingering feelings for you. I wasn't going to tell you, because..." she couldn't finish her next thought.

"Because you were worried I would feel the same way?" Lucas finished.

Brooke began to sob into his chest, "I know it's selfish Luke, but I love you so much. All I could think about was the near kiss in the library and how distant you have been since Keith died. I don't think I can lose you to Peyton again. I know you're the one with the heart condition, but my heart cannot take that a second time."

Lucas smiled, pulling Brooke into him as he rubbed her back, "Brooke, I love you too. I am in love with you. I told you before school started that I was the man for you and I meant it. I don't have feelings for Peyton, that's why I stopped the kiss in the library. That's why all of her not so subtle flirting has gone un-noticed. I am totally and completely in love with her best friend."

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's understandable pretty girl," Lucas exhaled, "Last year we betrayed your trust. I know you expected more from me and I am still sorry for letting you down. I'm not going to do anything to compromise that trust again, I promise Brooke." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, tasting the salty tears he personally had caused.

-0-

When Saturday came Lucas drove his jeep over to Brooke's house. He had instructed her to dress for a formal dinner and bring a jacket because where they were going could be chilly. He pulled into the driveway and the sight of Brooke took his breath away. She was wearing a tea length floral dress with thin spaghetti straps, she was wearing t-strap wedges and her hair was done in loose waves. She was putting a pale pink cardigan over the dress when she noticed him in the driveway. "So," she said with a twirl.

Lucas whistled, "Gorgeous. If we didn't have reservations I would just eat you up right now." Lucas pulled her in and kissed her hard.

Brooke pulled away first, "Hmmmm. I might be alright with that option too."

"Really," He questioned, "I mean clearly there was an effort made in your appearance tonight. Wouldn't it be wasteful if I just brought you inside and had my way with you?"

"It's only a waste if I don't have an orgasm," she giggled.

Lucas hurriedly pulled her back to the house, "I guess I'll just have to keep at it till that happens." He closed the door behind them and pressed Brooke's small frame against the door. His hands quickly encircled her waist. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis."

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke said in between kisses. Lucas took off her cardigan and kissed from her neck to her collarbone. Brooke began unbuttoning his plaid button down shirt. They hadn't really made love since Peyton's revelation. They were kissing with a sort of ravenous need for one another. Lucas reached behind Brooke's back and unzipped her beautiful dress. He let it fall to the ground in a puddle of soft cotton and tulle. Brooke bit Lucas's bottom lip and he groaned out in pleasure. He slipped out of his shirt and quickly took off his slacks. Both of them then fell on to Brooke's bed in a heap.

Lucas started rubbing his hands up and down Brooke's body. "You were my first Brooke, and with the possibility of sounding like a silly cliche I want you to be my last." Brooke nodded in anticipation of the encounter that was imminent. Lucas unhooked her bra and squeezed her breasts. Brooke let out a soft moan.

"Lucas please, I want you." She let out a stifled breath, "right now." Lucas entered her slowly then quickened pace, within a few minutes they climaxed together. Lucas rolled over and pulled Brooke into him, he kissed her forehead. "Sorry we're missing our reservations," Brooke giggled.

Lucas shrugged, still trying to catch his breath, "Oh well. I can give you your present right here. I don't really need an audience." Lucas sat up and reached for his crumpled pants next to the bed. He retrieved a small velvet box from one of the pockets. "Here pretty girl, this is for you. I saw it when I was in Charlotte with Keith..." he stopped, a sad smile quickly spread over his face.

Brooke nodded, "Thank you Lucas." She opened the box and gasped, "It's beautiful Lucas." Brooke touched the small oval white gold locket. She opened it and began to cry, "It's us."

Lucas smiled at her reaction, "There's an inscription."

Brooke cuddled in close to him, she looked at the left side of the oval locket and read, _I'll love you for a lifetime,_ "I love it."

Lucas took the locket out of the box and turned it over, he read the back, "it says _if you'll have me_. So the whole inscription reads _I'll love you for a lifetime if you'll have me_."

Brooke kissed him, "I can't think of a better way to spend my days." Lucas hugged her close. From that day forward they were inseparable.

-0-

 _The look on Brooke's face when Peyton said she had been with me that night for 'great sex' had me concerned. I've often talked about my one high school regret. It isn't lying to my coach and teammates about my heart condition that could have ended my life every time I stepped onto the court. It isn't even running back into the school that fateful day and not making Keith walk out with me. No, I regret most that the love of my life nearly slipped through my fingers during our junior year at Tree Hill High School. I must admit going from being a nobody to mister popularity did horrible things to my ego. One of those things was cheating on Brooke Davis with her best friend. My first two years of high school were spent being fixated on Peyton Sawyer, I discovered in my 30's that I wasn't really in love with her I was jealous of the relationship she had with my brother. (Not the sexual aspects obviously). But my 16 year old self was just ecstatic that she wanted to talk to me and I didn't care who I hurt in the process. If I could go back in time to before I cheated on Brooke I would. In fact if they create a time machine I'll be the first in line with a check ready and eager for my turn to right a cosmic wrong. I know the trying times of high school helped strengthen who Brooke and I became as individuals but when I chose Peyton in 11th grade a big piece of their friendship died and I can tell you first hand it never fully recovered. A decade long friendship that survived dead and absentee parents, psychopaths, stalkers and everything in between, couldn't survive the addition of one silly little boy... me... Lucas Eugene Scott._

 _Looking back now I should have known that Brooke was the one the moment I met her but I didn't realize I couldn't live without her til I almost lost her a second time during our senior year when life changing events happened that were out of my control. William Barclay was once quoted saying 'there are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why' without sounding like a love sick sap I believe I was put on this earth to love Brooke Penelope Davis, love her with every fiber of my being and never let go._

-0-

 **Sunday, July 13, 2031**

I heard a knock at the door and looked up, "Come in." Standing in the door way was my angel Brooke Penelope Scott. "Come in and lock the door behind you," I say with a devilish grin on my face.

Brooke's cheeks redden, "There will be none of that tonight Lucas Eugene Scott," she said with her hands on her hips, "I only came in here to tell you dinner would be ready soon. Nick called to say that him and Holden are on their way, Amelia is getting a ride home with her boyfriend. I know you haven't wanted to meet him, but I said he can stay over for dinner."

I sighed, 'my daughter cannot possibly to old enough for a boyfriend can she?' I thought to myself, "How long have they been dating again?"

"Off and on since last summer. I can't even remember his name, what kind of a mother am I?" Brooke adjusted her watch and fiddled with the oval locket she still wore around her neck.

"She hasn't exactly been forthcoming with that information anyhow. She is determined to keep him a secret, I'm surprised she wanted him to come tonight." I let out a deep breath as all the worst case scenarios flashed through my mind, "You don't think they want to get married do you? She couldn't be pregnant can she?"

Brooke crossed the room and sat down in my lap, everything I was thinking about faded away, 'God she's just as beautiful as she was the day I met her.' "Listen here broody, Amelia is going to Yale in the fall, there's no way she's marrying this guy. If I remember correctly he's going back to USC soon, he was in Tree Hill visiting his mother or some relative he doesn't see often. " She leaned down and kissed me hard, I didn't let her move from my grasp, "Luke I need to go take dinner out, I want to put the pie in so it's ready and cooled in time for dessert."

I groaned and dropped my arms, "Alright I'll be out in a minute. Lindsey wants me to flesh out a few parts of my last draft." She kissed me a second time, "Don't be long. This is the first time in months all of our children have been in the same place and after Amelia goes to school in the September it's going to just be the two of us."

I laughed, "you say that like it's a bad thing. We used to get into so much trouble when it was just us." I stretched in my chair, "No more hot wiring cars though, our press people would have a field day."

-0-

I came out fifteen minutes later when I heard voices in the living room. I closed the door behind me and headed towards the voices. The lowest of the three voices would be Holden, our middle son, he was born 6 minutes after Nicholas. At nearly 20 and there wasn't a book out there that Holden hadn't read. I couldn't have been happier when he came home and told us he had been accepted to Harvard and was going to pursue a career in Medicine, strong jawline like his uncle Nathan, many mistaken him for one of my brother's children. Dark raven colored hair, bright blue eyes, if it wasn't for that dimpled smile of his mothers and his propensity to squint I might have been concerned of his patronage. I craned my head and heard Nicholas, our oldest. Even though they were twins the boys could not be more different. Nicholas graduated high school by the skin of his teeth, and he only got into Duke on a full basketball scholarship, his mother and I were still paying for regular tutors. Blonde hair and dark blue eyes, Nicholas could have been MY twin. As I continued to the living room I waited for the delicate voice to speak. I stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight, Amelia was sitting between her two older brothers. She was the best of both the boys, she was smart and athletic. She was going to Yale on a partial volleyball/partial academic scholarship and occasionally modeled for Brooke's catalogs. I never imagined that when my pretty girl gave me a daughter she would come out looking just like her mother. Dark chocolate hair, hazel eyes, every mannerism, every smile screamed Brooke. She noticed me first, "Hi daddy," she said before giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

I looked around for the face I wasn't going to recognize, "So where is he?" I squinted.

"Benji is spending the evening with his parents, mom said he could come over on Wednesday night when Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Jamie and Lydie are here." I watched as she smiled a dimpled smile and pulled her brunette locks into a high pony tail.

"So his name is Benji?" I fold my arms across my chest and notice the boys are listening now as well. "Why haven't we met him before?"

Amelia blushed, "Because it was just something silly daddy. But with him considering a transfer to NYU it could turn into something more."

Brooke came into the room before I could grill Amelia further, "Dinners ready."

-0-

So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it. For anyone interested I will be updating Black Parade sometime tomorrow, I fell down the stairs in my townhouse earlier today and did some real damage to my ankle. My husband insisted I get some rest, so I'll be updating Black Parade tomorrow when I put up chapter two of this new story, Love Beyond the Red Door.

Review, review, review!

Thank you!

-Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say a quick thank you to my reviewers:

 _Naley23alwaysforever_ \- Thanks for the review. _Celine_ \- Thanks for your review, in the high school seasons I actually enjoyed the Leyton friendship scenes, it wasn't till they started writing them as these epic star crossed lovers that I got annoyed. I also really enjoyed the Jake character, he made a big impact for only being in a dozen or so episodes. I know Mark said he would have loved for Jake to be in the show more but Bryan's schedule didn't allow it. _Britt_ \- Thanks for the review, my ankle is feeling much better. _Aschly_ \- Thank you. _Sidz2981_ \- Thank you for the review. _Diane_ \- Thank you for the great story outline, I hope I do it justice for you. _Brooke_ \- Thank you! _Brucas_ \- Thank you! _Sandygirl_ \- Thank you for the review. Sometimes I wonder how differently the show would have played out had Chad and Sophia never divorced... We'll never know, but I for one am going to continue writing fanfiction of them living happily ever after. I'm such a nerd. _Watchtoomanyshows_ \- Thank you for being the first review. :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

" _If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."_

A.A. Milne

-0-

On Friday morning Brooke and Lucas walked into school, "Damn," Brooke muttered.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" Lucas asked releasing her slightly so she could get into her locker.

"My prom dress is at Peyton's," Brooke frowned, "I can't face her right now because of everything that's going on. My dress is perfect, do I just go out and buy a new dress?. Prom is tomorrow."

"I can talk to her," Lucas volunteered, "I want to talk to her about her brother anyways. There's something about him I just don't like." He caught a glimpse of Brooke's face, "Hey none of that, it isn't like that, he's creepy. Don't you think he's creepy? Like he wants to have sex with her or something else incestuous."

Brooke thought for a moment, "I guess he is odd. Maybe he's been reading _Game of Thrones_?"

Lucas laughed, "So after school I'll go talk to Peyton and meet you at the cafe?"

Brooke nodded and kissed him, "Sounds like a plan," the bell rang, "I'm gonna be late. See you later broody."

Brooke turned to run towards class, "I love you Brooke," Lucas shouted.

Brooke spun around and blew him a kiss, "I love you too Lucas."

-0-

Lucas knocked on the green door to the Sawyer residence, Peyton opened it, "What can I do you for?" She said with a sly smile.

"I'm here to get Brooke's prom dress and talk to you about the other night." Lucas said walking inside heading right towards Peyton's bedroom.

"Would you believe me if I said I burned it?" Peyton said dripping with sarcasm. She headed to the closet and pulled out a beige colored garment bag.

Lucas grabbed it from her, "Now do you want to talk about the other night? Why would you try and incite Brooke like that? You two have been friends practically since birth. Believe me I'm not worth destroying that bond."

Peyton put her hand on his arm, "But that's the thing Luke, you are to me. I would never speak to Brooke again if it meant you choose me."

Lucas headed back out towards the entryway, "I'm in love with Brooke, Peyt. I think you are just transferring feelings to me because of the shooting and Jake's recent rejection."

Peyton scoffed, "If you're so in love with Brooke why are you here then?"

"A couple of reasons, I told Brooke I would come get her dress because I needed to talk to you about a few things." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "Have you been able to verify any information about Derek yet?"

Peyton scoffed, "What are you implying Luke that he's an impostor? He knows details about my family that only Derek would know and he has an old picture of my biological father." Peyton folded her arms across her chest, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I think it's best if from now on we maintain some distance. I'm not going to jeopardize my relationship with Brooke because you can't keep it in your pants." Lucas turned the door knob, "Have a good night Peyton, hopefully we will all see you tomorrow night" Before she could respond Lucas was out the door and heading towards his car.

-0-

Brooke and Lucas posed for pictures, "I can't believe you were voted Prom King." Brooke says with a giggly smile adjusting the tiara that now sat on her own head.

"I think they voted for me because they knew we would be here together and that I would get insanely jealous if someone popular actually won," Lucas kissed her nose, "like say Nathan. Nathan probably should be standing here with you right now."

They smiled as the flashes went off, "Hmmmmm. Nathan is pretty hot." Brooke said with a wink, "But I'm sure his wife already knows that." She scanned the room again, "Have you seen Peyton, I haven't seen her all night."

Lucas laughed, "You two make no sense, I thought you hated her this week?"

"Oh she's queen bitch of the man stealing sluts, but how am I supposed to glare at her if she isn't here?" Brooke asked with a hint of frustration.

"Attempted..." Lucas paused, "She didn't actually steal me."

Brooke kissed him as the flashes went off again, "Who says I was talking about you?"

Lucas gave her a side eyed grin, "Come on you know all the ladies are dying for a piece of this." Lucas said motioning to his body.

Brooke let out a big barrel laugh, "whatever helps you sleep at night broody."

-0-

The DJ just announced the last song of the night, Brooke sighed, "still no sign of Bitch Sawyer." Brooke wasn't ready to admit it but she was kind of sad Peyton had decided not to attend. "I can't believe she would actually miss this."

Lucas cupped her cheeks, "You probably just didn't see her pretty girl." Lucas looked up, "am I staying at your house tonight?" Brooke was distracted, Peyton's brother Derek kept entering her mind. "Where'd you go baby?"

Brooke realized Lucas was talking, "I'm sorry, just thinking about Peyton and her weirdo brother, why did you have to tell me how you felt about him? Now that's all I think about. I know she isn't here. I'm going to go by her house and check on her."

Lucas kissed her, "Alright pretty girl, I'm going to go find my mom, tell her I'm staying with you tonight. Meet you at your house in about thirty minutes."

Brooke smiled, "Then the after-party can begin. See you shortly broody. I love you."

Lucas handled Brooke his jacket, "I love you too."

-0-

Brooke started banging on the front door, "Open up Peyton, I know you're in there. We were supposed to go to our senior prom together! But you had to ruin it by being all skanky!" Brooke screamed while still banging on the door. "I know you're here the stupid comet is still in the driveway! Open up P. Sawyer!" Brooke tried the door knob, it was unlocked so she headed inside, slamming the door behind her, "Peyton!" Brooke screamed again at the site of her friend tied to a chair in the living room, before she could scream anything else the whole room went dark.

-0-

 _So in what John Hughes movie does the nerdy quiet kid get elected Prom King? The answer is he doesn't, I was shocked when Mouth called my name. I mean I knew Brooke was a shoe in for Prom Queen, she was student council president, cheer captain, popular and above all else genuine with our entire graduating class. But I never imagined in a million years that I would win King. I'm going to admit something now that I've never shared with anyone... I almost fainted. Yes you read that right, FAINTED. There's still a picture of Brooke and I from that fateful night hanging in the hallway of our family home. In those last few moments before she went to check on her best friend, I wish I had told her more than I loved her, I wish that I had said something profound, something inspiring, something she would hold on to forever. If I had known what Brooke was about to walk into I never would have let her go to Peyton's alone. The problem was my overall naivety as an 18 year old who spent his entire life in a quiet town like Tree Hill. Nothing ever happened here, it was like living in a bubble._

 _Thinking back now, my senior year was filled with a tremendous amount of grief, my friend Jimmy Edwards committed suicide, my uncle Keith was murdered by my father, Peyton was stalked by a man claiming to be her half brother, Brooke and Peyton were held hostage and for exactly six minutes the love of my life was gone._

-0-

 **Monday, July 14, 2031**

I hear the knock and know its my bride, "come in."

Brooke opened the door and I noticed the red silk negligee immediately, when she saw me staring she pulled the matching robe closed and sighed, "It's 3:00am honey. Come to bed."

"I was just finishing up," I save my current draft and head out of my office. I sneak a kiss, "You aren't supposed to dress like that when the kids are home."

"I had to wear something to grab your attention, you've practically been locked in this office for weeks." Brooke kinked her eyebrow at me the same way she has been for the last 25 years. "I know you're on a deadline but the boys are visiting this week, can we keep the work to a minimum."

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening." I said with a dirty grin.

She turned and looked at me, "down boy. I have a busy day ahead of me. Mouth and Millie are driving in to go over the new catalog expansion. I cannot show up to my own meeting tired and smelling of sex."

I see our bedroom coming into sight and seize the opportunity, I scoop her up into my arms and carry her into the room, closing the door behind me, "There's this invention I think you'll find very useful, it's called a shower." I place her on our king size bed, and begin kissing down her body, "You turn the handles and hot and cold water come out. Not to mention all the advancements in soaps and perfumes, you are covered."

Brooke moaned, "But what about the children?"

I threw her a pillow, "I suppose you're going to have to keep quiet or risk scaring them for life."

She arched her back towards my body, "Damn you Lucas, why is it so hard to tell you no." I laughed and continued kissing her, when I reach her abdomen I rub the noticeable scar that still makes her hiss out of habit, she moans after I move "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too pretty girl."

-0-

I woke up, rolled over and was face to face with my beautiful wife. Time has been kind to my Brooke. She decided long ago to age gracefully and I was happy for it, in our industry women of a certain age try to stop the aging process and instead of looking younger they look like strange plastic dolls. She had a couple light wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but she was still the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. I stare at her as she stirs, she shifted over and I see the light scar on her collar bone. She must have felt me watching her because suddenly her eyes opened, "how long have you been staring at me?"

"Only a few minutes," I decide to buck up and tell her what I've been avoiding for the last few days, she isn't going to be happy but I have to tell her. "Lindsey wants you to sign off on me writing about Ian Banks." I immediately see the pain forming in her eyes.

"Oh that Lindsey always knows how to kill the mood." Brooke sat up, "Is that what last night was for Luke? Soften me up a bit before you drop the hammer."

I can't help but laugh, "No pretty girl, last night was for us. I learned a long time ago not to try and use sex as a bargaining chip, it never works in my favor. "

She got out of bed and pulled her robe tightly around her small frame, "Why now? You've written a dozen novels, why now Lucas?"

"Lindsey thinks it will be a nice addition to the memoir." I scratch my head knowing a fight is brewing and I need to proceed with caution, "I've never publicly spoken about our past, and since this book is about my life," I reach for her and she pulls away, "Our life."

"What happened to me that night Lucas is NOT your life it's my life. I have spent years in therapy dealing with the aftermath of that night." She sits down on the floor, 'this is serious' I think to myself, "Peyton and I were only able to move on after Larry died. That was what... Ten years ago, I can't go through that again. It's a miracle no one has uncovered the story before now. I'm not letting you put it in the book, our children don't even know what happened that night. Think of them Lucas if you won't think about me." She got up from the floor, "I need to get ready, I suggest you move from this bed before I get out of the shower." She went to the en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her. A big part of me wanted to go after her, but 21 years of marriage have taught me one thing when Brooke is angry it's best to just give her some space.

-0-

"What are you doing in here daddy?" Amelia said heading towards me.

I look down at the stack of scrapbooks next to me, "I was just sitting here feeling old."

Amelia laughed her mother's laugh, "Daddy you are not old." She sat down beside me, "How far back did you go?" She asked picking up the scrapbook from the top of the pile.

"I was just looking through the old pictures from when you and your brothers were little." I said turning the pages till I got to one with all three of my children naked covered in corn starch. "Like this one here, Nick and Holden were three, so you must have been one and a half. Three little people is a lot of energy, your mother went out to the store and left me in charge for maybe fifteen minutes tops and this is what she came home to." I laughed, gliding my finger over the picture. I closed my eyes and continued, "Nicky was and still kind of is the ring leader, he decided to climb on the counter and get into the spice cupboard. You had crawled into the kitchen to see what was going on and Holden sprayed you with corn starch. I wanted to get you all cleaned up before your mom got home, I got you all stripped down and I heard the front door so like an idiot I left you three alone again to prepare your mom. When we came back from the front door you and your brothers were covered. Your mom wasn't mad though thank God. She just laughed and grabbed the camera and snapped dozens of pictures. She called these blackmail for when you guys were older." I put my arm around Amelia and kissed her forehead, "To the best of my knowledge the blackmail hasn't happened yet."

Amelia laughed, "I don't remember this at all." She turned the page, "is there anything in this one that I would remember?"

"Hand me the book right there with Mickey Mouse on the cover honey."

Amelia grabbed the book and sat back down beside me, "Now this I remember." I watched her turn the pages, "Tell me the story daddy."

"I don't know if it was your mom or Aunt Haley but someone thought it would be a brilliant idea to take all of you guys down to DisneyWorld. Uncle Nathan opened his big mouth and suggested we take the camper and see some of the sights on the way down. Amelia, that trip was the longest week of my life. Your mom and I fought the entire time, your cousin Jamie got sick and threw up all over the camper. By the time we got down to Orlando I was ready to just cut our loses and go home." I turned the page to see Nathan and Haley with Jamie and Lydia, on the other side of the page was our family. "Your mother and Aunt Haley insisted we rally, we extended our trip and got some sleep time in before we embarked on Aunt Haley's crazy park schedule."

"How old were we daddy?" Amelia asked me while smiling at the pictures, "I look about five I think."

I thought for a second, "Uncle Nathan is actually the best at the age game, let's see... Jamie must have been ten, which means Nicky and Holden were almost 6, Lydia was 5 and you were about to turn 5. This trip was our first and last trip taken as one big happy family. Now that you are all grown I bet we could do it again, but I doubt the boys would want to go to DisneyWorld."

Amelia laughed, "No probably not daddy."

-0-

So what did you think? Review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just to give everyone a heads up, I didn't want to change the rating because of one chapter but the first part of this chapter is rated "M". You've been warned...

* * *

Chapter 3:

" _Some days are just bad days, that's all. You have to experience sadness to know happiness, and I remind myself that not every day is going to be a good day, that's just the way it is!"_

 _-Dita Von Teese_

-0-

 ***Mature Scene***

Brooke's body felt so heavy, when she came to Brooke tried to scream but there was tape over her mouth, "Thank God. I thought I was going to have to listen to that whiny raspy voice forever. I almost slit your throat just to get you to shut up." Brooke's eyes grew wide when she saw the large butcher knife in Derek's hand. He sat down in the club chair across from the girls, "It's sort of ironic isn't it? You two sluts dying together, Peyton just finished telling me that no one was ever going to come for her. I must say Miss Davis I'm surprised it was you, I kind of thought it would be your silly little boyfriend." Brooke turned to Peyton and began to cry at the sight of her friend, Peyton had a bloodied fat lip and a black eye. "Now I'm going to turn on some of Peyton's gawd awful music so we can head to the basement and get this three way started."

Brooke heard the music blaring from upstairs, 'great, someone will report that to the police right, it's so loud' she thought to herself, she was pulling on her hands as hard as she could, Peyton noticed and started grunting for Brooke's attention. Derek was coming back down stairs, Brooke stopped trying to escape, "Now Veronica it's time to head downstairs," he said leaning in between Brooke's legs, "I'm going to cut you loose so we can head down stairs, try anything funny I'll have to cut something else." He brought his face to hers and smelled her hair. He cut the duct tape on her wrists and ankles and pulled her from her chair. Once they were downstairs he tied her up again, "Let me go grab Betty." He kissed her cheek, Brooke recoiled at his sweaty lips touching her face. 'Lucas will come' she reassured herself. 'He knows I'm here.' She kept repeating that to herself, 'he knows I'm here, he knows I'm here.'

-0-

Lucas looked at his watch, 'where are you pretty girl?' he asked himself. He took out his cell phone and dialed Brooke's number again, straight to voicemail. He hung up and tried Haley. "Hey it's Lucas, is Brooke with you by chance?"

"No, is she supposed to be?" Haley asked.

"She went to see why Peyton didn't make it to the dance and she hasn't come back, should I just go over there?"

"They're probably just having it out. You know those two they fight with everything they have and make up right after." Haley said, "If she hasn't come back in a half hour call us back we'll head over there together, enough blood has been spilled because of you Luke... Metaphorically speaking, it's time they get past this."

"Alright, talk to you soon Hales." Lucas hung up then set a timer. 'Thirty minutes isn't that long.' he thought to himself.

-0-

Brooke and Peyton were sitting across from Derek waiting anxiously for whatever was going to happen next. "So I'm going to remove the mouth tape now. Hearing you both whimper is sort of killing this for me."

He pulled the tape off Brooke's mouth quickly. "Who are you?" She choked out, "why are you doing this is us?"

Derek pulled the tape off Peyton's mouth with more care than he had removed Brooke's and sat down in the folding chair across from them, "My name is Ian Banks and Peyton and I are in love." He looked over at Peyton, "Aren't we baby?"

"I don't even know you Ian, 3 hours ago I thought you were my brother."

"Details, details." Ian turned to Brooke, "So why did you come here tonight Brooke, feel left out." Ian got in her face, "Or did you just want to know what being with a real man was like?"

"I was worried about Peyton when I didn't see her at the dance," she looked at Peyton, "I'm sorry about Lucas, I..." Brooke couldn't finish her thought because it felt like a goodbye.

Ian turned to Peyton and pointed a knife at her, "Anything you'd care to share with the group Miss Sawyer?"

"I love you B, you're my best friend." Peyton smiled and turned to Ian, "Please just let her go, she doesn't need to be here."

"Oh Peyton, this is so after school special of you. Of course she belongs here, she's one of the reasons you confided in me a few months ago." Ian sat back in his chair, "she was disappointed in you as a friend Brooke, thought you were a slut, what else..." He paused for affect, "and you were only using Lucas to aggravate her."

Brooke shrugged, "That's normal Peyton dribble, that doesn't faze me Ian, what else you got?"

Brooke noticed Ian's eye began to twitch, "She tried to seduce your boyfriend."

"So, last year she was actually banging Lucas behind my back." Brooke smiled, "There isn't anything you can say to me Ian that I don't already know about my P. Sawyer." Brooke continued to wiggle her hands behind her back.

Ian stepped to be in front of her, "I wanted to torture you a while before I killed you but I think I might have to do it quickly," Ian took the knife out and stabbed Brooke in the collar bone, "You're starting to get on my nerves." Brooke began to scream in pain.

-0-

Exactly 42 minutes after the last call Lucas, Nathan and Haley pulled up to Peyton's house. "Why is the music so loud?" Haley asked getting out of the car.

"Something doesn't feel right, Hales get back in the car, lock the doors." Nathan kissed her, "Call 911. I love you." Nathan turned to Lucas, "Try Brooke's phone again."

Lucas dialed Brooke's number and it went straight to voicemail again, "Voicemail."

"Try Peyton's." Nathan said.

Lucas dialed the second number, they could hear it ringing, Lucas jogged over to Peyton's car. "We need to find Peyton and Brooke," Lucas said picking up Peyton's purse from the front seat, "The keys are in the ignition."

Nathan jogged back over to his car, "Did you call 911 babe?"

"Yes," Haley was scared, "Where are they Nathan? The police are on their way, they have received several noise complaints, but because of prom..." Haley trailed off. "Come on get in the car, we'll wait."

Lucas's mind was racing thinking of all the worst case scenarios, "I don't want to wait. I need to go in that house, what if Brooke is hurt or something Nate?"

"Alright," Nathan said pacing the length of the car, "We'll give the police 5 minutes, then I'll try the front door and you try the back."

-0-

"Ian!" Peyton shouted, "Look at me, you've had your fun, now let Brooke go. It's me you want remember."

Brooke tried to concentrate on her hands again, before she knew it her left hand was free, Ian cut Peyton's duct tape and pulled her into him, "You told me you wished she was dead," he handed her the knife still tipped in Brooke's blood, "well go ahead baby, we can kill her together."

Peyton knew Brooke's hands were now almost completely free, "With pleasure baby," Peyton said turning to Ian, she leaned in and kissed his lips. She gripped the knife and thrust it with all her might into Ian's thigh. She left him writhing on the floor, "Brooke I'm so sorry," Peyton said cutting the duct tape at Brooke's ankles.

"It's alright," Brooke's eyes were focused on Ian, "Let's just get out of here." Brooke saw Ian get up, she pushed Peyton out of the way and lunged for Ian, "Run Peyton, get help."

"No, I'm not leaving you here," Peyton screamed.

Brooke kneed Ian in the groin and he fell to the floor again. "Run, I'm right behind you."

Peyton ran up the stairs, she heard Brooke behind her, she screamed, "Help! Help!" Peyton ran to the front door just as Lucas was coming in the back door.

"Peyton!" Lucas screamed.

Peyton turned to Lucas and jumped in his arms. "Oh my gawd Lucas!" Peyton screamed, "We need to get out of here."

Lucas pulled Peyton outside and cupped her face, "You're safe now, Peyton I need you to focus where is Brooke?"

Peyton cried in Lucas's arms, "she was right behind me."

-0-

Brooke was running up the stairs with everything she had, but she wasn't fast enough. Ian grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. "That really hurt bitch, I'm going to make you pay for that one." Ian growled. He threw Brooke to the floor and straddled her, he grabbed a knife from his belt and stabbed Brooke in the lower abdomen. "I'll be right back, I need to find Peyton."

Brooke gasped at the pain radiating in her side, "Peyton went to get help," she spat, "you're screwed Ian."

Peyton and Lucas were now in the front yard with the police. "My girlfriend is still in that house, why aren't you doing something?" Lucas said.

The nameless officer turned to Lucas, "We can't just head in there, what if the house is rigged with explosives. We are following protocol."

Nathan held Lucas's arm, "Come on man, the police will handle it. Brooke is one tough cookie, I'm sure she's fine."

Lucas turned to the car when he saw the front door burst open, "Peyton!" Ian screamed, "Where are you, you ungrateful whore!"

The police pointed their guns at Ian, "Put the weapons down son." The same officer who had spoken with Lucas said, "And put your hands behind your head."

Ian dropped the blood stained knife and began to laugh, "Take me in officers, Peyton might be alive but I can guarantee you her friend Brooke is not."

Lucas wiggled out of Nathan's grasp and bolted towards the house, "Brooke!" He screamed out. Lucas saw that the door to the basement was ajar. Lucas ran down the stairs, an officer and Nathan quickly followed behind him. His heart sank at the sight on the basement floor, Brooke was lying in a pool of blood still wearing her red prom dress. He ran to her side, "Brooke baby." Lucas was shaking, "Someone help me."

The officer called out on his radio, "I need an EMT in the basement, we have a possible DOA."

Nathan stood behind his brother, "Don't move her Luke, you could do more damage." Nathan's mind was spinning, he didn't know how he would be reacting if it were Haley on that floor.

Brooke's body trembled, "Lllluuukkkkeee," she barely got out.

Lucas didn't listen to his brother he pulled her into his arms, noticing the blood still oozing out of the wounds on her collar bone and stomach. "Hang in there baby, help is coming." He started to rock her back and forth. He heard people rushing down the stairs.

"Excuse me son," the EMT said opening his bag, he quickly hooked Brooke up to a portable machine to monitor her heart rate, Lucas noticed it sounded more erratic than his own heart ever did. "Do you know if she has any allergies?"

Lucas stared down at his blood soaked hands, 'Brooke's blood' he thought to himself. Nathan answered for him, "No, she doesn't have any medicine allergies. If she needs blood I can donate, we have the same blood type."

The EMT looked at him, "Right now we're just going to get her stable enough for transport." The man tore Brooke's dress to reveal the deep gash on Brooke's abdomen, he took out his radio, "Samuels was the blade straight or serrated?"

Lucas took Brooke's hand again and kept rocking, "I love you pretty girl. Don't leave me you can't leave me."

The machine Brooke was connected to began to beep and squeal. "She's going into shock, what's her name?"

"Brooke," Lucas blurted out. "Her name is Brooke."

"Stay with us Brooke, stay with us." The EMT's were feverishly working on her now when Lucas heard the machine hiss, the line stopped jumping on the small screen, "We're loosing her, paddles please." He paused, "Clear," he pressed the paddles to Brooke's chest. "Clear." Lucas looked at the screen, his heart sank at the site, even after two jolts the thin white line hadn't started moving again.

 ***End Mature Scene***

-0-

 _Your whole life can change in an instant. For me it was six minutes, when I was 18 years old my girlfriend Brooke died in my arms and was gone for exactly six minutes. Six minutes isn't a long time by any stretch of ones imagination but when the life you had mapped out in your head seems to disappear, I can tell you six minutes can feel like a lifetime. Ian Banks tortured my pretty girl and her best friend, all because when Peyton spoke to people on her webcam he thought she was talking only to him. We found out at his trial that he had been stalking Peyton since she was 14. When she went searching for her half brother he saw his shot to meet her, he concocted a story pretending to be Derek Sommers in order to get close to her. When she didn't notice his advances he snapped, kidnapped her on the night of our senior prom and Brooke inadvertently walked in and foiled his plan. He tortured them for nearly an hour before they saw an opportunity and tried to escape. Peyton got out, Brooke did not. Six minutes... That was all it took to change my Brooke forever._

 _Three months later Ian Banks plead guilty to a myriad of crimes including attempted murder and he spent the rest of his life behind bars. After graduation Brooke and Peyton drifted apart, partly because of Ian, partly because of me and partly because of life. My wife said being around Peyton was painful, I understood completely. Every Christmas Brooke would send out a letter updating Peyton on our lives in Tree Hill, she would do the same for us. Peyton and her husband Jake now have five children. It would take a second trajedy for them to finally move on, ten years ago Larry Sawyer passed away after a freak accident at sea. After the funeral the women decided that 15 years of separation was enough. Haley James Scott said the three musketeers would at least be free to ride again._

 _Wondering what happened to Ian Banks? A few years ago we received a certified letter from the Prison Ian was housed in informing us of his death, he had been hiding his medication and overdosed. When I told Brooke she went down to our basement opened a $1000 bottle of wine and drank the entire bottle. When our kids got out of school she took a long weekend and went to Savannah to see her 'sister from a mister,' Peyton (Sawyer) Jagileski and the two celebrated and cried together._

-0-

 **Tuesday, July 15, 2031**

Brooke opened the door and stared in my direction, "Did you sleep in here last night?" I could see her scanning the office for any signs of what she had just asked.

I sighed, saved my work and looked up, "I'm sorry pretty girl, I shouldn't have asked you about including Ian in my book."

Brooke grabbed the pillows and blankets off the pull out couch across from my desk, "I was thinking about that actually. I would never want a stranger telling my story because it's too personal, but.." she paused to put the linens in the closet, when she got up on her tip toes I caught another glimpse of the scar, "Ian Banks is dead now. Peyton and I are finally to a point in our lives when we can talk and it doesn't get back to that night." She folded up the pull out and placed the cushions back on the couch, she sat down, "So if Lindsey thinks its a good idea and you think its a good idea and P. Sawyer thinks its a good idea I'll allow it."

I crossed the room and sat beside her, "I haven't talked to her and Jake about it yet. You can have final draft approval, I would never publish something you weren't on board with fully." I kissed her forehead, "you know that right?"

Brooke wiped away a stray tear, "I do Luke." She got up, "now I don't care what you're working on, the kids and I are going out by the pool to enjoy the summer sun and you mister pasty are taking a break and coming with us."

I look at her and smile, "Are you already wearing your suit?"

Brooke went to the door, kinked her eyebrow and gave me a dimpled smile, "No, I'm not."

I clutch my chest, "you are such a tease."

-0-

Brooke and I exit the house about thirty minutes later, "where have you two been?" Nick asks with a silly grin.

"Your mom needed help finding the sunscreen." I say matter of factually.

"I don't want your dad to burn." Brooke adds, "speaking of skin cancer are you all covered? I shouldn't have to remind you seeing as you're all grown but I am your mother." I can't help but stare at her in a modest polka dot halter tankini suit, thinking of the swim suits she used to wear makes my heart quicken. She turns to the boys, "Nicky? Holden?"

"I have sunscreen on," Nick glares in our direction, "Can we please just agree to call me Nick now, Nicky sounds so," he does a cannon ball into the pool right next to his sister, "Juvenile."

I laugh as Amelia gets off her raft and proceeds to drown her brother, "I knew you were going to do that Nicky!"

I sit down in a lounge chair next to Holden, who looks like he would rather be anywhere but out in the sun. "What are you reading Holden?" I ask.

Holden takes off his glasses and cleans the wipes off the water smudges, "I was looking over my anatomy book for the fall. I've been told Professor Zimmerman is a real hard ass and expects you to know it cover to cover before the first lecture."

Nick splashes in our direction, "School's out Holden my boy, time to pull that stick from your arse and join the fun." Nick hops up out of the water and shakes off in front of us like a dog. "Hey mom," I hear Nick say, "why is my name Nicholas?"

Brooke looked at me, "Because I lost a bet. I wanted to name you and your brother Levi and Ezra."

"What was the bet?" Nicky asked starring at his mother.

"Ask your father, he loves telling everyone that the only time he beat me at a bet is when it came to naming you two." Brooke stuck her tongue out at me, "Now don't get me wrong I can't imagine you being anything but Nicholas Keith Scott, or your brother being anything but Holden Nathaniel Scott but."

I interrupt her, "You lost so I got my way. Being the literary guy that I am when we found out you were twin boys I wanted to name you both after literary characters that shaped who I became as a person. So Nicky you are named after Nick Carraway in _The Great Gatsby_ and your brother is named after Holden Caulfield in _The Catcher in the Rye_." I stood up and went to sit down next to Brooke, I kissed her hand, "and the bet I won was a match of beer pong." I laugh at the looks on the boys faces.

Brooke drops my hand and slaps me on the chest, "I wasn't drinking, it was soda pong. Tell them Lucas before I maim you."

I quickly get up to stop the pinching, "Your mom was playing soda pong." I look at Brooke, "happy now."

Before she can answer I hear Amelia chime in, "Why am I Amelia Haley Diane?"

Brooke glares at me again, "When I was seven I had to do a book report with someone from my class. The report was on Amelia Earhart and the person I was paired with was your Aunt Peyton." I smile at Amelia, "If it wasn't for your Aunt Peyton I probably would have never met your father."

Amelia smiled, "Then why aren't I named Peyton?"

Brooke scoffed, "Because Peyton is a gawd awful name for a girl." Me and the kids all laugh as Brooke puts her finger in her mouth and pretends to choke.

-0-

So what did you think... That chapter was really intense to write I hope it didn't turn any of you off of the story.. There isn't anything that violent the rest of the story I promise. Please let me know what you're thinking... Review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Hey lovelies! I am really enjoying reading all of your reviews. So glad no one was too upset about the last chapter. I think you all are going to like this chapter better. :) There's a few OTH characters mentioned in this chapter so keep your eyes peeled.

* * *

Chapter 4:

" _I wish my school days could have dragged on a little longer, or that I could go back and do it later in life."_

-Cara Delevingne

-0-

"Lucas I really don't need you to stay here, Lily and I will be fine. You should keep your scholarship to Duke. Besides Nathan and Haley are going to need your help with Jamie." Karen said with a smile. "I did this alone once, and I'm older and wiser now."

"You weren't alone before mom you had Keith." Lucas smiled a sad smile.

"I know you think I moved on too quickly, but I do have a male friend..." Karen hesitated, "Andy will be coming back at the end of the summer. It's time for you to go and live your life Lucas." She rocked Lily a little longer before putting her in her crib, "What does Brooke think about you wanting to stay here?"

"She told me I was being a worry wart and was going to develop an ulcer."

"See I knew I loved that girl." Karen laughed, "She's the fire you need to keep your sluggish but moving. How is she recovering? I went to check on her last week and she was at an appointment."

"She's amazing mom. The healing has been slower than she liked but mostly she seems fine. I know she's seeing a therapist now for the nightmares and even though Principal Turner told her to take her time with turning in the work she missed she's nearly finished it all." Lucas looked down, "she still hasn't gone to see Peyton though."

"That's understandable." Karen picked up a picture of her and Keith from the table, "when you invite the devil into your house there will be consequences." She placed the picture back down on the table, "how is Peyton holding up?"

"She's doing alright I suppose, she doesn't really want to talk to me. She wants to talk to Brooke, but neither of them seems to really want to talk to the other." Lucas rubbed his head, "why didn't I see it sooner? I could have stopped this, I knew something was strange about Ian and I said nothing."

"Don't do that to yourself Lucas, by that logic I should blame myself for Dan murdering Keith." Karen sighed, "the fuse for that bomb was lit well before I came into the picture. Peyton and Brooke will work it out eventually they just need time. Is Peyton still planning on attending art school in Raleigh?"

"No, Jake has been up from Savannah every weekend since prom, he told me Peyton is going to be attending Savannah College of Art and Design. Larry was able to pull some strings to get her audited for the fall semester."

"And is Brooke still going to Parsons?"

"Yes." Lucas smiled, "she's the one mom. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

Karen laughed, "Of course she's the one but it would be silly to ask her to marry you right now. I know Brooke and she will think you are only asking because you are afraid." Karen placed her hand on her son's, "Now I'm not saying you wait forever, lord knows why Keith waited so long to ask me when we both knew what we wanted. But don't ask her now Luke, let her get past the pain. Then when she's completely healed and she'll least expect it ask her to be yours forever."

-0-

"So are you ready to get out of Tree Hill yet?" Nathan asked while he and Lucas played a little one on one.

"I have deferment for an entire year Nate, I have six more months to make that decision." Lucas said shooting the ball. Lucas jumped when it went in. "My mom needs me even if she thinks she has it all under control."

"It's funny that you pretty much are in love with your mother. Brooke and Karen are a lot alike. What is that called again," Nathan said shooting the fade away, "An Oedipus complex." Nathan jogged over to the bleachers and took a gulp of water, "So does my big brother have something he wants to discuss with me?"

Lucas threw the ball at him, "I can't even compare Haley and Deb it's not fair." Lucas joined Nathan on the bleachers, "so what's it like being a father?"

"It's great honestly, I wish Jamie slept more but Haley said we just have to give him time to get on a schedule." Nathan drank more of his water, "He's almost six months old I thought he would be sleeping through the night by now." Nathan shrugged, "I just feel bad for Haley when she's not in class she's with him because when I'm not in class I'm at practice. She literally NEVER gets a break."

"Then what are you doing here then?" Lucas stood up, "Go be with your family."

"My life would be so much easier if you sacked up and came to Durham with us." Nathan said pulling him in for a hug, "I mean how much longer are you going to punish yourself, Brooke and Peyton have both moved on with their lives, if you aren't careful you're going to get left behind."

-0-

Lucas's phone rang when he was working away at his desk, he wasn't ready to tell Nathan that he was also using this time to write a book. "Hi pretty girl. I was just thinking about you."

"Sure you were," Brooke giggled, "you say that every time I call."

"It's true I know I just saw you at Christmas but I miss you. A week once a month is not enough." Lucas said saving his last few pages.

"I know, but my classes start back up soon. And you knew there was a seminar I really wanted to take," Brooke continued, "Diane Von Furstenberg gave a lecture on always following your dreams and never compromising yourself. It was inspiring, I've been sketching the last few days. You want me to email you soon of my designs?"

"Absolutely, would you like me to send you the latest stuff I've written for _An Unkindness of Ravens_?" Lucas already had the email ready to send, "I wrote about you a lot this week."

"It's not really me, it's how you view me. It's how you viewed all of us in high school. I just want you to remember that no matter what you write you can't write me a new story. I died Lucas," Brooke paused, "Ian is in jail, it wasn't your fault. Peyton doesn't blame you either."

"You spoke to Peyton?"

"We text and email. That's what we're comfortable with right now, she's designing a new logo for my label, I'm thinking of calling it Clothes Over Bros. It's catchy, much better than B. Davis Designs." Brooke laughed again, "Broody did I lose you?"

"No, I'm just glad you talked to her baby. That must have been hard for you."

Brooke sighed, "we haven't spoken since that night, we call and don't say anything. It was making us both upset so we decided to just stick to text and email, no voice required. Enough about me, tell me about Tree Hill. How's Karen? How's my little Lily pad doing?"

"Tree Hill isn't the same without you." Lucas gathered his thoughts, "so I think I'm finally ready to go to Duke. I had a talk with Nathan and I think I'm going to call the campus tomorrow and get whatever information I need to get enrolled for the spring semester."

Brooke squealed in Lucas's ear, "that's great news broody." Lucas heard a voice in the background, "that's Simone my roommate, I have to go or I'm going to miss dinner. I love you Lucas, I'll call you tomorrow."

-0-

 _If I hadn't decided to go to Duke in the spring I know now I never would have gone to school. Being in Durham turned out to be one of the best decisions I ever made, that's where I met an eager editor named Lindsey who couldn't wait to publish Ravens when it was finished. When Brooke and I talk about the time I spent in limbo I always omit one story, I never tell her I wanted to propose to her. I've never told her actually, I know my mom was right that afternoon. As a matter of fact, my mother is always right. She was right about Brooke, she was right about not needing me in Tree Hill, she was right about being able to raise Lily and when Brooke and I had our own children she became that shinning beacon of parenting sunshine we needed at 2:00 am feedings, temperatures over 100 and everything in between. After Lily graduated high school, my mom and her husband Andy moved to New Zealand where they still are to this day._

 _As for Brooke's little Lily pad. She's not so little anymore, my "baby" sister is 25 and a rising partner in a law firm in Denver. She's also a newlywed, she married someone from my graduating class actually. Some guy named Chase Adams, he's a professional snowboarder. I don't see what she sees in him, but my brilliant wife told me once you cannot help who you fall in love with. Isn't that the truth?_

-0-

 **Wednesday, July 16, 2031**

I walk out of my office, "I beat you to it today," I say as I see Brooke heading towards me. "I'm going to head upstairs and get changed, when is everyone supposed to be here?"

I see Brooke look down at her watch, "Benji will be here in about twenty minutes according to Amelia and the Scott Family part two will be here in about thirty minutes according to a voice text from Haley. Oh your mom called, she said it wasn't anything urgent. But you should just call her when you head upstairs." She leans in and kisses me, "I have to go check on dinner."

She turns to head back to the kitchen, "when did we get so domesticated?"

"We all had to grow up some time broody. I know you still wear converse and vans like you're twelve but it doesn't change the fact that time continues to march on."

I frown, "I was talking about the fact that you cook now."

Brooke laughs, "I had to learn at some point or the kids would have had to survive on ramen noodles, hot pockets and toast." I hear the timer going off, "that's my lasagna. Call Karen." She blew me a kiss."

I jogged up the stairs and turned on the shower, filling our bathroom, I took out my phone and called my mother, "Hi mom, Brooke said you called. How is everything?"

"Terrific, I have news." She paused waiting for me to respond I imagine before continuing, "Andy and I will be in the states for Christmas and we're staying for an extended amount of time. At least a year."

"That's great mom, but why such a long visit?"

"Lily and Chase are having a baby!" She almost screamed. "I was home when all three of your children were born, I told Andy I needed to be home for Lily."

I wasn't sure what to say, "Wow, that's quick isn't it?" I blurt out, wishing immediately I could take it back.

"Do I need to remind you that you and your bride made me a grandmother just a year after you became man and wife. These happen in God's timing Lucas, no one else's."

"Are you well enough to travel such a distance mom?" I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm only 60 years old Lucas Eugene Scott not 160." She sighed, "I didn't want to fight with you, I thought you would be happy for Lily."

"I am happy," I scoff, "I'm just surprised is all. That is fabulous news mom, you're going to have another grandchild to spoil rotten. Now I need to get going, I have to get in the shower and get changed before Nathan and Haley get here."

"Not to mention sizing up Amelia's boyfriend." She laughs, "Brooke told me you had some concerns."

"Is there anything you two don't talk about?"

"No, I don't think so." Karen laughed again, "I love you my first born, I'll call you when I have more details on my new grand-baby and our travel itinerary."

"I love you too mom."

-0-

I head downstairs twenty minutes later. I walk into the living room and see an unfamiliar face, the first thing I notice is the bright red hair. I assume this is the illusive Benji, when the children and Benji, the boyfriend, notice me Amelia grabs his hand and comes towards me, "Hi daddy." She looks over at Benji, "this is my boyfriend Benji."

Benji extends his hand to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scott, I'm Benjamin Baker."

"Nice to meet you." I was struggling for something else to say when the doorbell rang. "I'll get the door."

I open the door, "hey little brother." I pull Nathan in for a hug. "How was the drive from Charlotte?"

"Great, hardly any traffic." Nathan comes in the house and Haley and Lydia follow in after. I greet them also, "Where's Jamie?"

"Driving in from Durham, he's bringing a guest. Said we would be surprised." Haley smiled, "Lydie I'm sure your cousins are in the living room, I'm going to go see if Brooke needs any help in the kitchen."

Nathan puts his arm around my shoulder, "So did we miss the boyfriend introduction, I brought my camera."

"Shut up Nate, I just met him a few minutes ago."

-0-

"I wonder what's keeping Jamie?" Haley says aloud while we all shuffle into the dining room.

"He'll be here Hales, he said he was on his way." Nathan reassures her, "He was coming out right from summer school."

"I'm glad he's coming, he's one of the reasons I came home this week," Holden says seeing the frown on his mother's face he adds, "and to see you mom of course."

Nicky fist bumps his brother, "nice save." He takes his seat next to Amelia and Holden, "so Benji tell us about yourself." I look in his direction and he gives me a wink, 'that's my boy' I think to myself.

"There isn't much to tell I'm pretty boring. I just finished my sophomore year at USC, majoring in film because of my dad's next few projects I'm considering transferring to NYU so I can be closer to him. My mom is from here, you went to school with her actually." Benji said scooping up some mashed potatoes, "this looks great Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiled, "Please you can call me Brooke and who is your mother, you've peaked my interest."

"Rachel Gattina." Benji says, "you know my dad too, Julian Baker. My folks met when my mom was doing freelance modeling in Los Angeles. She got pregnant with me and came back here. When my dad picked up the distribution rights to _An Unkindness of Ravens_ and _Girl Behind the Red Door_ he looked her up and found out her secret. They tried to work things out but they realized they worked best as friends. My mom moved back here after I graduated, I come visit over the summer."

"I didn't know Rachel was back in Tree Hill, I knew she had a son but I never put the two together. Now that you've told us she's your mother all I can see is her all over your face." Brooke smiled, "you'll have to give me her number before you leave tonight."

"It's the hair I think," Benji paused to pass the bowl full of broccoli, "she would love to hear from you."

-0-

After dinner Brooke insisted the children all head out to the pool house while the adults stayed inside. I knew her too well, she was giving me some time to process the boyfriend situation. "Our daughter is dating Rachel Gattina's son, how is that even possible."

"It's a small world we live in Lucas, you know that." She kissed my cheek.

"He seems like a good enough kid, now turn that frown upside down or there will be consequences."

I slap her butt as she walks by, "you can tell me all about them later. Nathan and I will be on the porch."

I head out to the sprawling wrap around porch in the front of the house, I see Nathan and smile he hands me a cigar. Cigars after dinner have become a ritual of ours, I'm not exactly sure why or when it started but who am I to mess with tradition? "So Benji seems nice." Nathan says handing me a cigar.

I hear the girls before I see them, "hey this party is by invite only."

Haley sticks her tongue out at me and her and Brooke sit down on the porch swing. "Jamie will be here in about fifteen minutes, there was an accident on the highway."

I take a seat in the over-sized Adirondack chairs Brooke insisted we needed last year, "so how is everything in Charlotte?"

Nathan sits down in the chair opposite me, "great, can't complain. Coaching basketball is a lot harder than playing that's for sure. With Lydia heading to Berkeley soon we are finally going to be empty nesters." Nathan and Haley high five each other. "We will both be without children next year we should go on a vacation or something."

"It's funny you mention vacations the other day I was reminiscing and I went through a few scrapbooks with Amelia. I told her the last time we took a Scott/Scott trip was that one time."

"Shit," Nathan laughs, "DisneyWorld almost killed us all."

"I blame you," Brooke giggles, "If we had just flown down to Orlando like I said we would have been fine, but no Nathan Royal Scott thinks we should rent a bloody camper and drive."

"I'll defend you baby," Haley chimed in, "it started out sounding like a great idea. Then Jamie got sick."

"Get sick?!" Nathan spat, "for three whole days we had front row seats to Jamie's live version of _The Exorcist_."

I can see Brooke getting uncomfortable with all the vomit talk, "Enough. Let's talk more about this grown up only trip. I'm in, when do we leave."

We all laugh, "how about New Zealand?" Haley asks, "I'd love to see your mom Luke."

"If you want to see my mom you can just go to Denver. Lily and Chase are having a baby, so my mom will be stateside come Christmas time."

The girls both squealed, "I knew something was up, she kept asking about the winter maternity line." Brooke pointed at me, "stop making that face, Lily is almost 26 years old Lucas."

I open my mouth then see a car pulling into the driveway, "Jamie is here."

Jamie and guest walk up to us on the porch, "Hi mom, dad, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Jennifer Jagileski."

I'm gobsmacked, before I can speak I see Haley handing Brooke a $20 bill. "What is that all about?" I ask.

"I win!" Brooke smiled, "I knew you two were dating." Brooke hugged Jamie and Jenny then we all laughed and hugged the happy couple.

-0-

So what did you all think? Let me hear all about what you thought... Review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Hey lovelies... All of your reviews have been great, I'm so happy this story is getting such a positive response from all of you. Next chapter I'll write out another proper thank you. Hope you like this next chapter, it was really fun to write. :)

* * *

Chapter 5:

" _You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, one day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again."_

-Tom Petty

-0-

"Lucas Scott as I live and breathe." Lucas turns around to see a very pregnant Peyton Sawyer.

"Wow Peyton!" He leans in and hugs her, "what's it been now… Three years? It looks like you've been busy."

Peyton rubbed her swollen belly, "yes busy indeed. Is Brooke here with you? I just came up from Savannah to see my dad. This is going to be my last trip to Tree Hill till this little guy is born."  
"Brooke didn't tell me you were pregnant and no she's still in New York she had one last final before she breaks for the summer."

"I haven't told her yet, Wyatt here was a bit of a surprise, Jake and I didn't even have a proper wedding we just walked into the courthouse a few months ago and eloped." Peyton smiled glancing over at a chair with her name on it, "do you mind if I sit?"

"No of course not," Lucas motioned for her to sit down. "So how is Savannah?"

"Still standing, Jenny is starting kindergarten in the fall if you can believe it."

"Wow, no I can't." Lucas laughed at the image that popped in his head of a baby in kindergarten. "And how is art school?"

"Great, I've had some incredible instructors. I branched out even, this semester I took nothing but photography classes. Now if I could figure out what I want to be when I grow up." Lucas and Peyton both laughed. "I'm thinking about teaching. Jake just started subbing in the district by our house, he really enjoys it."

"Peyton Sawyer melding young minds," Lucas shutters for effect.

Peyton looked down at her watch, "I would love to catch up further but if I don't waddle my ass out of here right now I'm going to have to meet my dad in this very spot." She got up from her chair and hugged Lucas; she kissed his cheek as she pulled away, "Give my love to our girl for me."

"Anytime Peyt." Lucas smiled, "Drive safe."

-0-

A few days later Brooke was finally in Tree Hill and Lucas couldn't be happier. "I have big plans for you tonight pretty girl. But first there's something I have to do." He kissed her as he got up to leave.

Brooke started to pout, "Lucas I JUST got here and you're leaving?"

"Sorry honey I promised my mom I would help her with something this afternoon. I'll see you shortly I swear." He kissed her one last time, "I love you pretty girl."

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "I love you too broody."

-0-

Three hours later and still no Lucas, Brooke threw herself down on Lucas's bed. She was about to call Lucas when she heard a knock at the door, "coming."

She opened the door, "oh hey tutor mom." She looked down at the sleeping toddler in the stroller, "when did you get into town?"

"Last night, late… We scared Deb even. I thought she was going to shoot us." Haley smiled. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah Lucas said he was helping Karen with something, that was hours ago and he isn't back yet."

Haley furrowed her brow, "him and Nathan are down at the Rivercourt."

Brooke gasped in shock, "No they're not."

"Jamie and I just came from there." Haley said with a grimace.

"Unbelievable, I flew down here early because he kept whining about how much he missed me and he would rather be playing basketball with Nate than having s-" Brooke blushed at what she was about to say and didn't bother finishing.

Haley laughed, "I have an idea, we'll show them both what they're missing. I think we should get all dressed up, we can drop Jamie off with Deb and then we will go out on the town just the two of us."

"Haley James Scott you certainly are wicked, remind me never to cross you." Brooke pulls out her suitcase, "I have the perfect dress even, it was my final project for a class this semester. I have something great for you too Hales." Brooke pulled out a deep crimson jersey wrap dress and a burnt orange tea length circle skirt dress.

"Brooke these are beautiful. I wanted to ask you how is Clothes Over Bros. coming?" Haley said taking the orange dress from Brooke's hands with a smile.

"Splendid actually, I'm one of 6 finalists for a prestigious internship. It doesn't start till next summer but I've been told by a couple of my professors that it's basically mine to lose." She let out an uncomfortable laugh, "so no pressure right?"

-0-

Brooke and Haley get out of Brooke's powder blue bug and start walking through the trees to make a 'grand entrance' onto the Rivercourt. "Shoot, I'll be right there Brooke I left my purse in the car."

"I can wait tutor mom," Brooke offered.

"No it's fine I'll be just a few seconds, I'll catch up." Haley said walking back to the car.

Brooke smiled, "don't be long then this story packs a wallop when we're together. The Scott brothers aren't going to know what hit them," when Haley didn't respond Brooke continued on. She walked out to the court and didn't see Nathan and Lucas playing. She saw at least a hundred candles of all different sizes burning along the court. Standing in the middle was Lucas holding a bouquet of roses. She walked out further, "Lucas what is all this?" Lucas motioned for her to come out on the court. It was at that moment she saw Nathan and Haley step out from the trees camera's in hand. She had an idea now what was about to happen and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Lucas took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the soft glow of candlelight. "You look beautiful pretty girl. Where are you headed dressed all fancy?"

Brooke looked around at the Rivercourt, "you weren't playing basketball were you."

"No," Lucas said with a smile.

"So you sent my best friend to your house to trick me into coming down here?" She shot a glare in Haley's direction.

"Yes I did." Lucas handed her the bouquet, "these are for you."

Brooke held the flowers to her face and breathed in the pleasant floral aroma. She looked at Lucas and he was now kneeling in front of her, "oh my gawd is this what I think it is?"

Lucas took her hand, "shhhh pretty girl, if you keep talking I'm going to lose my nerve." Brooke nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I have loved you for the better part of the last decade Brooke, I was afraid to admit it but I fell in love with you the night I found you naked in the backseat of my jeep." Lucas smiled before continuing, "I want you to be mine because you are the first person I want to see every morning and the last person I see before I fall asleep. I cannot imagine my life without you in it pretty girl." Lucas opened the ring box from his pocket and raised a nervous hand, "Will you marry me Brooke Penelope Davis?"

Brooke pulled Lucas to his feet, "yes, yes I'll marry you." She said pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him hard. "Why were you so nervous was there ever a question that I wouldn't say yes?" Brooke said looking down at the ring, "it's beautiful broody." The ring had a one carat emerald cut diamond in a halo setting, with bezeled diamonds along the band.

Lucas took the ring off her finger to show her something on the inside, "there is an aquamarine and an emerald placed in the band."

"Our birthstones," Brooke smiled, "Lucas this ring is beautiful how were you able to afford this?"

"I sold _An Unkindness of Ravens_ to a publisher in Durham. They loved my manuscript and it will go to print in the spring. Plus I had a little help from my mom, the diamonds around the center stone came from a bracelet Keith gave her a lifetime ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about _Ravens_?" Brooke frowned.

"I wanted to surprise you, now what do you say we go out and celebrate. Jamie is with Deb, I can't think of a better way to celebrate our engagement." Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Wait, I just need to make one phone call," Brooke smiled pulling out her phone. "Peyton! Lucas and I are engaged!" Brooke squealed.

"That's wonderful news B!" Peyton replied. "Jake and I are so happy for you." Peyton started crying and she couldn't make the tears stop, "It's so great to hear your voice."

"I had to call," Brooke almost whispered, "I had to tell my best friend, because this is one of the happiest moments of my life and I needed to share it with you." Brooke choked out behind newly falling tears.

-0-

 _During my junior year at Duke life seemed pretty close to perfect. I had finished my first book, I was in love with the most amazing woman I've ever met, school was going well. But something was missing... Brooke wasn't mine completely. Now I know it sounds completely and utterly barbaric but I wanted Brooke to be a Scott. Would I have been just as happy to spend my life loving her if we hadn't gotten married I'm certain of it, but that wasn't what I truly wanted. Making the decision to propose was easy,I had been thinking about it since I was eighteen, actually putting a plan into motion though gave me panic attacks. Everything I thought of felt wrong, romantic dinner, carriage ride through Central Park, at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Nothing was good enough, nothing was exactly US. When Haley suggested I propose in Tree Hill an entire different set of problems arose. Where was the perfect place in Tree Hill to profess my undying love for Brooke Davis? After some thought I decided upon the Rivercourt, the spot where Rachel Gattina said if I made a basket with my eyes closed Brooke was the one. The next problem was figuring out what to say. I know I'm a writer and I was at a loss for words. I didn't know if I should keep it simple and just say marry me, or if I needed to have some love speech prepared. All in all it was seven months from the time I decided to propose to the actual date. The ring was the easy part, my mom had offered the engagement ring Keith gave her. I told her that needed to be saved for Lily. Keith's ring is the one Chase gave her when he asked her to become his wife and I know it's what Keith would have wanted._

-0-

 **Thursday, July 17, 2031**

"Why did he have to come dad?" Nicky pouted when he saw Benji heading towards the Rivercourt.

"This way no one has to sit out," I offered, "Amelia likes him, we need to try too."

"I would have sat out dad, you know how much I hate basketball," Holden pouted.

"Enough with those faces pansies," Nathan pointed in the direction of my sons, "Scott pick up games are a family tradition that you'll pass along to your children someday. Denny we never make you play, today I am throwing down the uncle card, get your pale ass out here and stretch out."

Holden skulked onto the blacktop, "I hate when you call me Denny uncle Nathan." He pulled one leg to his chest, I could already see his dark hair starting to mat to his forehead.

"For such a skinny guy Holden you sure are out of shape," Jamie and Nicky fist bumped and laughed.

Holden grabbed the basketball and threw it in Jamie's direction, "it's the humidity asshole."

I clap loudly, "Alright ladies, lets pick teams. You ready for some roshambo baby brother."

Nathan turns his baseball cap backwards, "I was born ready baby." Nathan won the option to go first, 'he always wins' I tell myself. "Nicky, get over here to the winning side."

"Good choice, good choice," I say with a nod, "Holden, why don't you join your old man in showing these girls what it's all about."

Holden glared at me and walked over to my side, "I'm gonna shake things up a bit, Benji come join the winning side." Nathan said with a smile.

"It's like a childhood dream come true sir." Benji said.

Nicky makes kissy faces at him, "Blow me dude, uncle Nate's ass isn't the one you need to be kissing."

Benji didn't back down, "I'm not kissing anyone's ass Nick."

Nathan gets in between them, "enough, save it for the other team, you can measure your dicks later."

I can't help but cackle, "Jamie you're on my team."

"Oh joy," Jamie says while rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, Nicky get ready for the jump shot," I say ignoring Jamie's sarcasm.

Nicky smirks at Jamie, "so how long have you been knocking boots with cousin Jenny?" Nicky bends down into position.

Jamie huffs, "she isn't really our cousin Nicky you know that right?" Jamie gets down and readies for the jump ball.

-0-

I speed into the driveway and catch sight of the girls on the porch, "I need some ice Brooke."

She gets up from the chair and stops laughing mid laugh when she catches sight of Benji, "what happened?" She rushes to us, "Amelia go get some ice." The other car screeches into the driveway and the rest of the Scott men make their way inside.

Amelia comes out almost instantly with two ice packs from the freezer, "Oh my God Benji what happened?"

Benji hobbles into the house and takes an ice pack from Amelia and sits down on the couch, "Sorry about the dirt Mrs. Scott." He tilts his head back and places the ice pack on his bloody nose.

Jamie comes in the house next, "Stop tilting your head, blood will flow down into your throat, Aunt Brooke do you happen to have any tampons?"

Brooke nods, Amelia runs to the hall bathroom and returns with a handful of tampons. "Benji who did this to you," she folds her arms, I can tell she's readying for a fight.

Benji tilts his head forward, "it was nothing Ame I swear, I just caught an elbow."

Jamie moves the ice pack and inserts a tampon in Benji's nose, "Amelia, Jen can you go get me some bandages, a first aid kit would be great right about now." Holden and Nicky come inside next, Holden has a bloody knee and Nicky is sports the beginnings of a black eye. I myself have a cut right below my eye. "Uncle Luke that is probably going to need stitches."

When the girls return everyone gathers in the living room, Brooke grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen, "spill Lucas Eugene Scott, my patience is running low, I told you to include him not beat him to a pulp."

"It started off harmless," I wince as Brooke cleans the cut on my temple, "Benji caught Jamie's elbow then the boys started in on him, some inappropriate words were exchanged and a punch was thrown. Benji punched Nicky in the eye, then Holden punched Benji in the nose."

Brooke brought her hands to her mouth, "Holden hit him?"

I wince again as she applies peroxide, "then they were on the ground, Nathan and I broke it up, this is from a rock kicked up from someone's shoe." Brooke blows on the cut to sooth the stinging, I pull her into me, "that feels nice."

She takes my hands from her waist, "Not a chance Scott, not a chance." She hands me a clean gauze pad, "hold this, I need to go make sure our children aren't about to kill each other."

-0-

After Amelia got back from driving Benji home my brother and his family drove to the beach house to see Deb, the silence in the house was deafening. "So who feels like pizza for dinner?" I ask looking for any sign of life amongst them.

Amelia opens her mouth to speak, "so which one of you jack asses broke Benji's nose?"

Nicky spoke up first, "hey you heard Jamie it's probably not broken." Holden laughed, then coughed to try and cover it up. 'Maybe he was more like me than I thought,' I smile.

Amelia isn't satisfied with that answer, "daddy who punched Benji?"

Brooke looks at me and shakes her head, "Benji didn't tell you who did it?" I ask.

"No," she huffed, "he said it was an accident, a simple misunderstanding. I know it was one of you, you are the only ones mangled."

"If Benji didn't tell you who hit him, I don't think that the perpetrator should reveal himself," Holden began to fidget like his mother does when she's nervous.

Amelia started slapping Nicky with a throw pillow, "I know it was you Nicholas!"

Brooke took the pillow from Amelia's hand, "that's enough. I thought my days of separating you three were over years ago." 'Is it wrong that I find her incredibly sexy when she's in mom mode,' I think to myself, "Holden, Nicky you owe your sister an apology. Before you leave on Sunday you both need to apologize to Benji understood." The boys nod, "Glad I've made myself clear."

"Sorry Amelia," Nicky starts...

"Ya, Meli I'm sorry," Holden finishes. "We know how much you like him, we'll go to Benji's house tomorrow and make it right. Won't we Nick?"

"You bet," Nicky smiled.

Amelia smiled, "You haven't called me Meli since we were little Holden."

Holden sighed, "I'm the one that punched him alright. He caught Jamie's elbow during a block shot, then he kept talking about it. Joked about Jamie and Jenny being kissing cousins, so Nicky told him to cut it out, only one allowed to joke about Jamie was him, right Nicky."

"Yeah, I told him Scott's' stick together." Nicky started tapping his leg, "I told him if he wanted to fit in he had to pull his head out of Uncle Nathan's ass and he punched me."

"So I punched him," Holden continued. "Then dad caught a sneaker to the face." Holden sighed, "he was trying to rub us Amelia, he even made a comment about how you weren't going to be a Scott much longer, what's that about."

Brooke dropped the pillow to the ground, "Answer him Amelia."

Amelia laughed, "that's my fault. I told him if you guys gave him a hard time to just say we were eloping to Vegas. That would frazzle you both, I didn't realize it would cause a riot to break out."

Holden looks down at his bruised hand, "of course it was your idea you've been doing stuff like this since you were little. Always trying to push our buttons, are you happy now?" Holden got up and jogged up the stairs towards his room.

-0-

Everyone was in their rooms when I heard the horn blaring from the driveway. I leave my bedroom first, Nicky, Holden and Amelia following behind me, we head out to the porch and see Brooke standing by the driver's side door of her little white Mercedes. "So I decided that I had enough of the squabbling, the boys aren't here for but a few more days, Amelia is leaving at the end of the month so there will be no more retreating to our rooms to sulk." Brooke pulls her arm out from behind her back and squirts us all with the hose, "Pick your poison everybody." She pops the trunk, "I have water balloons, squirt guns, buckets, super soakers, water blasters, sprinklers, the whole nine yards. We are going to turn those frowns upside down or so help me I will get you, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will get you when you least expect it and I don't play fair."

I start to laugh, this is absolutely one of the reasons I married Brooke Davis, she was always prepared to make the best out of a bad situation. "When do we start pretty girl?"

"You don't really expect us to go along with this do you daddy, she's joking right?" Amelia asks, Brooke pulls out the hose and soaks her again.

"Doesn't look like she's joking honey." I smile.

"So," Brooke begins, pulling the hose out again, "Any questions? Comments? Concerns?"

"You're certifiable mom, I think you need help," Holden says while cleaning his glasses. Brooke aims the hose at him and squirts him right in the face. Holden huffs and removes his glasses, "Fine, when do we begin?"

Brooke readies the hose again, "Now!" she screams and sprays the hose full blast in my direction. The kids take off towards the car to gather their weapons, I keep coming towards my wife, I put my head down and when I get to her I easily overpower her and give her a taste of her own medicine by dousing her with the hose. "Enough Lucas." Brooke says in between sprays to to the face. She cupped my face to get my attention and kisses me hard, "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too pretty girl," I reply dropping the hose. I open my mouth to say something else when the children seize their opportunity to pounce on us, Nicky pours a bucket of water over us, Holden is pelting us with water balloons and Amelia is squirting us with a super soaker. It's nearly dusk, there's a chill in the air and I cannot think of a place I would rather be.

-0-

So what did you think? Hope ya'll enjoyed it... Review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Has everyone been paying attention to the little quotes at the beginning of the chapter... I found all these quotes about time and I thought it was incredible how nicely each quote I found corresponded with the chapter I was working on. :) Anyway, here's chapter 6, it's a little shorter than my chapters usually are, but I liked it just the way it was. -Krystal

* * *

Chapter 6:

" _There are three hundred and sixty-four days when you might get un-birthday presents and only one day for birthday presents you know."_

-Lewis Carroll

-0-

There was a knock at the door, 'who could that be?' Brooke thought to herself. She smiled when she looked in the peep hole. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas came inside and kissed her cheek, "I was in New York meeting with Lindsey and my publishers, we were discussing book tour dates." He wrapped his arms around her small waist, "It would be nice to be able to give them a wedding date and honeymoon to work around."

Brooke huffed, "planning a wedding with everything else I have going on is so hard. I'll set a date as soon as I finish my collection for my internship interview." Brooke kissed Lucas's lips, "I promise."

"Have you decided on a location yet?" Lucas gave Brooke a 1000 watt smile.

"Yes, I want to get married in Tree Hill in my secret spot." Brooke grabbed a bridal magazine, "I think the bridge would lend itself well to doing something like this." Brooke pointed to a picture of a tent shell covered in twinkle lights, "I would like the round bulb lights though, what do you think?"

"So it's a nighttime wedding then," Lucas smiled again, "I can't wait until you're my wife Brooke."

Brooke batted her eyelashes at him, "Oh Luke that's so sweet,"she laughed, "I can't wait until you're my husband either." She leaned into him further, "and I think ceremony at dusk and reception to follow at TRIC."

Lucas nodded, "since we're on topic how many guests are you thinking?"

"Ideally 50 or less." Brooke sighed, "My mom wants it to be a big production though. She wants it to be in either Manhattan or Los Angeles. She keeps trying to push me to meet with a dress designer, when I told her I was going to design it myself she wasn't nice."

"Fuck your mom, when was the last time you even saw her in person?"

"It's been a while, if I use Davis money Luke she's going to want a say." Brooke frowned.

"Then we won't use Davis money, I'll pay for the wedding."

Brooke shook her head, "No Lucas, you were saving your book money to buy a house, I won't let you spend it on a silly wedding. We can just go to city hall."

"No, I know you want a wedding and I'm going to make that happen. How expensive could a wedding be anyway?" Lucas kissed her, "Enough wedding talk, I'm here for a few days what do you want to do." Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him and pulled him towards her bedroom.

-0-

"Happy Birthday pretty girl," Lucas said kissing Brooke's shoulder blade.

Brooke turned over and smiled, "were you surprised when I showed up in Tree Hill?"

"Yes, great surprise, how's your collection coming?"

"It's finished," Brooke nuzzled into Lucas's chin, "so I decided to blow off the last week of classes before spring break. I had to come home for my birthday."

"I'm glad you're here, I have something to show you."

Brooke clapped excitedly, "ohhh like a present?"

"Yes, it's a present. I've been busy since I came back to Tree Hill."

"I've been busy too," Brooke nodded.

Lucas tilted her head up to him and kissed her hard, "Is that a fact? What have you been busy with?"

"How do you feel about October?"

"October is a good month, are we talking about a possible wedding date in October?" Lucas kissed her again.

She pulled back, "Yes, I know Lindsey wants you to start your book tour for _Ravens_ in January. So I figured wedding in October, honeymoon in November, then we spend our first holiday season together then I send you on your book tour."

"You still don't want to come along?"

"I'm sure I'll be there for some of the time, but if I don't get this internship I need to spend next year exploring new options." Brooke's smile fell at the thought of not getting the internship.

"Hey none of that, it's your birthday. If you don't get the internship you will just have to be fabulous somewhere else."

-0-

"Those eyes better be closed Brooke Penelope Davis, or you will be in so much trouble later."

Brooke squinted to make sure Lucas saw her eyes were still closed, "about this trouble you speak of, would it be something I'm into?"

Lucas parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition, "No it would be bad trouble, not naughty trouble." He jogged around to the passenger side, "Okay, I want you to keep your eyes closed, but I need you to get out of the car." Brooke kinked an eyebrow and complied with Lucas's request. He directed her to the spot he wanted her to stand. "Alright are you ready, no pressure or anything but if you don't like it I can't exactly take it back."

Brooke scoffed, "Gees, no pressure broody."

"Open your eyes pretty girl." Lucas said placing his hand on the small of her back.

Brooke opened her eyes and gasped at the site in front of her, "Lucas!" she squealed. Brooke's eyes went from one wall to the other before settling on the glass door decorated with a red bow. She stepped closed to the door and smiled when she read the name, 'Clothes Over Bros. Designs by Brooke Penelope Davis.' Brooke turned to Lucas with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe this. You rented me a storefront?"

"Bet your cute little ass I did, the flagship store is going to be here in Tree Hill. Before you freak out about the money I spent, I know the landlord, she's charging us way below market. What do you think?"

"I think I love you more and and more everyday, more than I ever thought possible." Brooke kissed Lucas softly, then deepened the kiss. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too." Lucas smiled, "so I don't want you stressing anymore about the internship, if it doesn't work out you can start here at home."

"I think that's a great idea fiance. I know that Tree Hill hasn't always doled out the good memories but it's home." Brooke sat down on the floor just inside the door, "I can imagine our children playing in here, weaving in and out of the clothing racks. We can put an antique beachy looking desk over there," Brooke pointed straight ahead, "that will house the cash register. Back behind those doors will be my on site office." Brooke nodded, "yes I think laid back beach vibe because of the proximity to the water would be perfect." She looked at Lucas, "I can't believe you rented me a storefront, this is the best birthday present ever."

-0-

 _Three months after I rented Brooke a space for Clothes Over Bros. she found out that they hadn't selected her for the internship she had been working so hard for, but she did catch the eye a guest at the student showcase, a Miss Diane von Furstenberg who remembered Brooke's bubbly personality from four years prior. Her company offered Brooke a start up stipend and of course Brooke accepted. The month before our wedding Clothes Over Bros. - Tree Hill officially opened. Brooke has had several opportunities to move the store to bigger locations and every time she's said no, the storefront has remained in the small space I rented all those years ago. She expanded only slightly after my mother gifted her with the cafe when she moved to New Zealand._

 _Getting Brooke to talk about planning our wedding was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Matters were further complicated by Victoria and Richard deciding that at 22 Brooke was now the perfect age to be parented. There is no love lost between my wife's parents and myself, it wasn't until Nicholas and Holden were born that they warmed up to me. Back to the wedding business, Brooke had issues picking a dress style she liked, trouble with the guest list, trouble with the food, the cake and everything in between. A weaker man would have thought they were being rebuffed but not me, no I just kept pushing her to make up her mind. She had agreed to marry me dammit, there would be no cold feet._

-0-

 **Friday, July 18, 2031**

I headed down stairs and found Brooke standing in the hallway, "what's the matter pretty girl?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head at me, "I was just looking at all these memories. Our life has been pretty amazing Luke."

"It's not over yet honey." I said pulled her in, "we still have a few decades worth of pictures to put up."

She pointed at a picture from our wedding, "I think this picture was taken right when I told you I was pregnant." In the picture we were standing under the well lit bridge, Brooke is leaning in whispering in my ear and I'm smiling the biggest goofiest grin imaginable.

"I think you're right, that's the moment you told me I was going to be a father. Now about a month later when you told me it was twins I reacted a bit differently," I laugh, "what about that one right there? Who are those kids?"

"That's the championship game right?" Brooke laughed, "we got so drunk that night. I fell for that line of yours hook, line and sinker," she spun to face me, "I want you to be standing with me when all my dreams come true." She put a finger in her mouth and pretended to choke, "I was just a young naive girl then, now I'm hip to your tricks."

I pull her down the hall, "this one is my favorite though."

She glares at me, "I hate that this picture is on the wall, you are so lucky I love you."

"What's wrong with it?" I ask with an incredulous smile.

"You know what's wrong with it, that's Whitey's car. Nathan took a picture of us stealing Whitey's car. It's amazing he didn't press charges, our lives could have been so different."

"We only hot wired it to put it on the roof, we didn't go for a joy ride or anything." I laugh, "speaking of Nathan have you seen the other Scott family this morning?"

"I did, Haley and Lydia were here. They were going to see Deb this morning, Haley said they'd be back for the BBQ. Are you going to tell them about the new book?"

"Yes, I was going to do that this week." I sigh, "I'm almost done with it, I have a few more stories Lindsey wants me include, then it's another book done."

"Great," Brooke smiled, "then I get my husband back... Well that is until the tour begins. Why do you still do those isn't everything digital now?"

"Not everyone reads digital books, I do it for the older readers. There's always one woman who comes in and thanks me for still doing signings. You're always telling me to know my audience."

Brooke nodded, "I say that don't I?" She headed towards the kitchen, I of course followed closely behind her, "Last night was fun."

"I know I thought I was going to have to suffocate you." I say with a devilish grin, I see the annoyance flush across her beautiful face, "Oh we weren't talking about that. The water fight was a lot of fun, we haven't done that in ages. Where are the kids?"

"Amelia is with Benji, Nicky went for a run and Holden went with your brother to see Deb. He wanted to get a chance to talk to Jamie without Nicky being present. You know how much they pick at him when they are all together."

"Do we have any big plans for tomorrow?" I ask, selecting an apple from the fruit bowl, "Is it Nicky's turn for breakfast or Holden's?"

"Birthday breakfast is Nicky's pick, birthday dinner is Holden's. So tomorrow morning is chocolate chip pancakes with eggs, bacon and cantaloupe. Dinner is undecided, Holden wasn't sure what he wanted yet. I know exactly what he's going to pick, I had to go to the specialty butcher to get enough meat for everyone."

I can't help but laugh, "He had to think about it huh, Holden has been picking the same birthday dinner since he was seven."

"I know, when he meets a girl someday I'm going to have to tell her the way to Holden's heart is with corned beef, cabbage, potatoes and carrots done up Irish still with a Guinness."

"Thinking about it is giving me indigestion." We both laugh, "I'm going to go finish up the chapter I was working on then while everyone is gone. What are you going to do?"

Brooke kinks her eyebrow at me, "I'm going to go for a swim." She walks towards the stairs, "I was about to ask if you wanted to join me but..." she trailed off, "if you're working on your book." She turned back to look at me, "I guess I'll have to swim alone." I chased her up the stairs and pulled her into our bedroom and locked the door. I didn't finish the chapter I was working on and we never made it to the pool.

-0-

So what did you think... This story has only one more chapter written... I am trying to work out how an epilogue could work in the end... Maybe a small time jump to a wedding... Not sure how that's going to work yet. So let me know what you're thinking... I LOVE everything you guys have to say. So review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So after I wrote out this chapter I decided it was WAY too long (almost 9000 words). So after seeing a few reviews and what you would like to see with this final chapter I decided to break it up into a couple chapters. So this story will now have three more chapters and finish up at ten.

Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys rule!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 7:

" _There's a big difference between falling in love with someone and falling in love with someone and getting married. Usually, after you get married, you fall in love with the person even more."_

-Dave Grohl

-0-

"Brooke is going to kill me!" Lucas shrieks at Nathan.

Nathan shakes his head and laughs, "you just sounded like Haley. What did you do, I'm sure we can fix it."

"Lela, the wedding lady just sent me a message making sure I picked up the suits. That was my ONLY job. I'm going to be getting married tomorrow wearing my birthday suit."

"I'm on it," Nathan said pulling out his phone, "who isn't here? Mouth? Skills? I'll text them both." Nathan looked down at his light tan trousers and blue and red pinstriped blazer, "Couldn't this work in a pinch?"

"Seriously Nate? You look like a penguin from _Mary Poppins_." Lucas smirked before looking at his own Gatsby inspired suit. It was a navy blue double-breasted suit, with a powder blue linen shirt and red patterned tie. "I can't wear this tomorrow, Brooke's colors are burnt orange and eggplant purple. My missing suit is ivory."

Nathan's phone jingled as he put in his pocket square and grabbed his boater hat, "Mouth is on it. He said he will go by the dry cleaners on his way, crisis averted. So..." Nathan paused and spun around, "I pull this off right?"

Lucas laughed, "Yes it works actually," he put on his broad-rimmed fedora, "we need to head downstairs, people should be arriving any minute."

"You never told me why is the rehearsal dinner _Great Gatsby_ themed?" Nathan called jogging down the stairs.

"Brooke thought it would be fun, plus I think she was having a hard time deciding on one wedding dress design, this way she gets to be retro tonight and tomorrow she can be more modern." Lucas shook his head, "I need more male time, I am starting to sound like the girls."

Nathan patted Lucas's back, "I hate to break it to you bro, but you've always sounded like one of the girls."

-0-

Lucas caught sight of his soon to be bride, 'God she looks beautiful' he thought to himself, Brooke was wearing a v-neck silk sheath dress with an embroidered chiffon tiered overlay and illusion. When he got closer he noticed the embroidery was pale blue and silver leaves, it was an empire waist dress with silver metallic belt. Her hair was done in a soft finger wave and was woven with a crystal bead double strand headband. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, "you look incredible."

Brooke smiled and kissed his cheek, "you're no slouch yourself there broody."

"So this is the dress that didn't make the cut for tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"Yep, this is the warm up dress," she took his hand and spun in a circle.

"You remember that I have a heart condition right?" Lucas laughed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Brooke?" Lela interrupted, "Guests are starting to arrive I just need you to sign off on the centerpiece placement for tomorrow." Lela handed Brooke her phone.

Brooke scrolled through the pictures, "this one is still my favorite."

"Great, let me just email this over to my assistant," Lela smiled, "mingle, enjoy your party I'll catch up with you after the dinner."

Haley came down the stairs and greeted Nathan, she was wearing a crimson drop waist gown with a beaded overlay, she finished off her look with a black cloche hat. "I know I was skeptical but Brooke this looks amazing, we look like we just stepped back in time."

Brooke beamed, "that's the idea tutor mom. I may not be as big of a fan as the book as Lucas here," Brooke hooked her arm with his. "But _The Great Gatsby_ lends itself well to a party theme."

-0-

Nathan stood up and clinked his glass with a fork, "So I have been informed that it's time for the toasts. I was unaware as best man I would be giving more than one, so tonight forgive me this one is on the fly." He looked at Brooke and Lucas, "Luke, what can I say you are a pretty great big brother, these last five years have been great. Now you're marrying Brooke and she's great. So let's all raise our glasses to Brooke and Lucas."

Haley stood up next, "I can agree with my husband that everyone is great," Haley paused when the room erupted in laughter. "Brooke, over the last few years you have become like a sister to me and after tomorrow you will be my sister." Haley wiped the tear off her cheek, "I have four sisters and I know you don't have any but I promise to always love and support you like only a sister can."

Karen was next, "I was going to introduce myself but looking around this room I see family and kids I have known since they were in diapers so I'm going to spare you all the formalities. Lucas I became a mother when I still a teenager, in some ways we grew up together. Seeing you getting ready to begin a new adventure in your life with Brooke makes me unbelievably happy. Brooke we have grown close since you and Lucas began dating in high school and as the only parent present tonight I want to say welcome to our little family. Now one last thing to my baby boy, Keith would be so proud of you." Karen paused and her husband Andy handed her a hankercheif and held her hand, "I know he's looking down on us tonight and he's smiling. Cheers!"

-0-

Brooke turned to Haley, "so what do you think?"

Haley gasped at the sight of Brooke in her wedding dress, "Brooke you look..." Haley trailed off, she didn't have the words. Brooke was wearing a strapless taffeta ball gown with a tulle overlay and jeweled lattice empire bodice. "I love the lattice detailing on the bodice."

"I wanted something that looked a little architectural, structured you know because of where the ceremony is." Brooke picked up her dress, "My heals are my favorite part." Brooke was wearing crushed velvet eggplant peep-toe heels with a knot detail.

"You aren't wearing those to the ceremony are you?" Haley asked thinking of her own shoe choice, black ballet flats.

"No, these are for the reception, I don't want to get stuck in any mud or anything else. I wanted to get married under that bridge the second Lucas proposed, then I started to think of all the things that could go wrong..." Brooke let out a deep breath, "is it too late to move the ceremony you think?"

Lela walked in at that very moment, "Yes Brooke it's too late to move the ceremony. The weather is holding up and everyone is right on schedule. Haley can I see you outside for a moment."

Haley nodded and headed outside, "What's the matter?"

"I just got off the phone with Brooke's father's assistant. They aren't coming." Lela frowned, "now I'm trying to decide if it's best to tell her now or wait till we're at the bridge."

"I'll take care of it." Haley smiled, "I see the limousine, I'm going to go tell Brooke, see you over there Lela." Haley took out her phone and called Peyton, "Hey we have a problem, Robert and Victoria aren't coming."

"Of course they aren't. They've missed everything else." Peyton scoffed. "I have an idea, but you might need to buy me like ten minutes or so."

"I'll let Nathan, Skills and Mouth know." Haley frowned, "I'm sad you are missing this Peyton."

"Me too, but I have a fourteen month old and I'm 7 months pregnant with baby number 2." Peyton laughed, "Jake and Jenny are representing, he promised to skype me in so I can watch from home. Alright Haley I need to make a call, I'll text you in a few minutes."

-0-

When they pulled up to the ceremony site Brooke sighed as Haley's phone dinged with a message, "They aren't coming are they?"

Haley was in a pickle, she didn't want to lie to her but she didn't want her to be upset a few minutes before walking down the isle. "They aren't Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke shrugged, "I'm not surprised I guess." There was a knock on the limo door, "you made sure they were pulling us where we wouldn't be seen right?"

"Yes, I took care of it with Lela." Haley smiled, "Let's do the check list before we head out. Something new?"

"Check, my dress is new, and my Scott panties are new." Brooke said with a giggle.

"Something old?" Haley asked.

"Check, my nana's diamond crusted hair comb."

"Something borrowed?"

"Check, Karen's garnet cocktail ring."

"Something blue?"

"Check, my garter is blue."

"Alright, let's get you married." Haley's phone chimed a second time. "I need you to close your eyes as you get out of the car."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow at her, "how come?"

"Because I said so." Haley opened the door and climbed out. She smoothed out her eggplant empire waist tea length dress, "give me your hand. Eyes closed."

Brooke got out of the car with her eyes closed, "I can't see anything Haley, I don't want to trip." Brooke steadied herself when she felt strong arms clamp down on one of her arms to give her balance. "Can I open them now?"

"Yes," Haley said with a smile.

Brooke opened her eyes and gasped, "Mr. Sawyer, what are you doing here?"

"I called him," Brooke heard Peyton's voice coming from Haley's phone. "Wow Brooke you look sensational. Haley called and said your parents were being assholes so I thought I know a man who's available and has been a dad to you when your own dad wasn't around. So I handled it."

Brooke had tears in her eyes, "P. Sawyer I love you. Thank you." She turned to Larry Sawyer, "thank you so much Mr. Sawyer."

"Anytime Brooke, I've known you since you for almost 15 years it would be my pleasure." Larry said with a smile.

Lela walked up, "Ummm... Who is this?"

"Larry Sawyer," he extended his hand, "Brooke's honorary father, nice to meet you."

-0-

Lucas started to fidget, "what's taking so long?"

Nathan patted his shoulder, "relax bro, she'll be here."

Lucas saw Lela at the end of the isle telling the quartet to begin the music. Mouth and his mother came down the isle first, followed by Jenny and Jamie walking down the isle hand in hand, next came Lily, then Haley. Then the wedding march queue'd up, 'alright where is my pretty girl?' Lucas's breath caught in his throat when he saw Brooke, she looked like she stepped out of a magazine, Lucas smiled when he realized it was Larry Sawyer on her arm. They got to the end of the isle and Larry handed Brooke's hand to Lucas, "pretty girl you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she whispered. Lucas was wearing an ivory linen jacket and matching pants, a white shirt, a tan linen vest and an eggplant paisley tie with matching pocket square.

"You may be seated," Skills said, "I am Anton Taylor and I will be officiating today's ceremony. Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. When Lucas told me the ceremony was going to be under Tree Hill Bridge I thought he was joking, but look at. It's beautiful down here from this angle, you can see all the beams and rivets, like a bridge a marriage is only as good as its foundation. So under the twinkle of these lights let's get this party started shall we?"

A few minutes later Skills continued, "it is now time for the vows. Lucas being an author wanted to write his own vows, Brooke on the other hand was worried her's wouldn't be up to snuff, let's give her some encouragement folks."

"Lucas, I have loved you for what feels like a lifetime. In our short time together I have come to see the type of man that you are and I am impressed. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen, you love with everything you have and you are fiercely protective of those select few you let into your heart." Brooke paused and Lucas wiped a tear from her cheek, "I am so grateful knowing that I will get to walk through life with you for I am yours." She turned to Skills who handed her a small piece of paper, "I, Brooke Penelope Davis, take you Lucas Eugene Scott to be my wedded husband from this day forward to have and to hold as an equal partner in my life for whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I promise to love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I do not understand, weep with you in heartache and celebrate with you in joy. I promise to love you as my husband, my equal all the days of my life."

Skills sniffed, "Damn girl," he turned to Lucas, "you're up Luke, that's a tough act to follow."

Lucas took Brooke's hands in his, "Brooke, I..." he paused as he felt himself choke up, "I love you. You are brilliant and funny and loyal." Lucas nodded his head, "You are fiercely loyal, when we were seventeen you let me see a little of that joy and I have never questioned your commitment to this relationship. I see that when you love you love with your whole heart and I cannot wait to see what life throws at us next. You are going to change the world someday and all I ask is to standing beside you when you do." He nodded to Skills, who handed him a piece of paper, "I, Lucas Eugene Scott , take you Brooke Penelope Davis to be my wedded wife. I promise to be faithful, supportive, loyal and to give you my companionship and love throughout all the seasons of our life. I promise to support your dreams and will walk beside you offering encouragement and strength through endeavors. From this day forward, I will be honored to be called your husband and your best friend."

Skills wiped his cheeks and let out a deep breath, "Now it is time for the exchanging of rings. Wedding rings are a tangible symbol of the vows you just made to each other. Wear them everyday to remind yourselves of the promises you just made. Remember that your rings are proof of the commitment you have made to one another and your future together. The rings please." Nathan leans in and hands the rings to Skills, "Thank you Nathan. Lucas," he hands Brooke's wedding band to Lucas, "repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucas took Brooke's hand in his and places the wedding band on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Skills turns to Brooke, "Brooke it's your turn," he hands her Lucas's wedding band, "repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Brooke takes Lucas's hand and slides the band on his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Skills smiles, "By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina and some instant minister ordaining website I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas you may now kiss your bride." Lucas steps closer to Brooke and cups her cheeks, pulling her face forward he kisses her gently, "Ladies and gentleman may I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him a second time, "I love you husband."

Lucas brought her hand to his lips, "And I you my wife."

-0-

 _There are only a handful of moments in my life when I have felt like I was walking on a cloud. Some of those memories are bad, when I found out Keith was dead and when Brooke died in my arms. Then there are those truly amazing moments when you feel unstoppable. Getting my first book published, becoming a father... All three times and when my friend Skills said Brooke Davis was mine forever. The night Brooke and I got married everything was working in our favor, it had rained in Tree Hill up until the night before. Brooke's parents didn't show and Larry came to the rescue. Brooke was able to get the perfect sunset picture like she wanted, she also got hundreds of shots of us under the bridge with the soft twinkle light glowing overhead. Brooke got the wedding of her dreams and I got some news that would change my life forever. Brooke told me that night that we were going to have a baby. There is something incredibly surreal about finding out you're going to be a father, it felt like an out of body experience. Here was my beautiful Brooke Davis, now Scott my wife and she upped the ante by professing to be carrying our child._

 _After our short honeymoon we went to the doctors and got the shock of a lifetime... Twins. Caring for one infant seemed possible, but the idea of caring for two scared me. It scared Brooke too, but she was better at concealing it than I was. My one regret about Brooke's first pregnancy... She had to do a lot of it alone, my first book was slated for a spring release, my publishers booked me on the most arduous book tour imaginable. Thirty cities in thirty days. I would do it again, because getting to be home when Nicholas and Holden were born made all those red eye flights worth it. More on that later..._

-0-

 **Saturday, July 19, 2031**

I headed downstairs and bee lined to the voices in the kitchen, "why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Brooke kissed my cheek as I walked by, "you didn't miss anything broody. The boys only just came downstairs a few minutes ago."

I see Nathan reading my paper, "How is your mom baby brother?"

"Are you the only person who still gets a newspaper?" He laughs. "My mom is doing great, she has a new boyfriend. So that's something I supposed."

I see Nicky in the corner of my eye grab Holden's glasses and lick the frames and hand them back to him. "Come on Nicky you're twenty now, cut it out."

Nicky sticks his tongue out at me, "you aren't allowed to do that today dad, you know the rules. Tell him mom."

Brooke flipped several chocolate chip pancakes on the griddle, "I will do no such thing." She turns to me, "your father knows the rules."

Amelia walks in and breaks the tension, she hands Nicky a card, "goober," she turns to Holden, "Holden."

Holden laughs, "Thanks." He opens his card first, "look Nicky I got sister slips did you?"

Nicky rips open his card, and tips it upside down, he looks at his sister, "hey that's messed up. I'm your brother too." I laugh at the thought of sister slips, when Amelia was little she wanted to buy her brothers a present for her birthday and when she realized she would have to buy two she cried. Brooke came to the rescue and created sister slips, a coupon book of sorts.

"Holden will be closer in the fall," Amelia said without looking up, I see Nicky getting agitated, I know she's just playing with him, he falls for this type of thing every time. "Besides don't you have Cynthia to do things for you when you get back to school?"

Nicky's eyes grew wide, Haley turned from whisking the eggs, "who is Cynthia?"

"Nicky's girlfriend." Amelia plopped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth. "Why didn't you bring her home to meet mom and dad Nicky?"

"Because she's pregnant." Nicky put his head down.

"What!" Brooke screamed, I was glad she said it first, I'm typically the crazed one. I look at my children and they all start to laugh. "you three are going to get it later. There isn't even a Cynthia is there?"

Nicky stopped laughing, "No there is a Cynthia, we've only been dating a few months, if she puts up with me till Christmas break I'll bring her home."

Brooke turns to Holden, "what about you Holden?"

Holden shrugged, "not right now, girls are too high maintenance. I'm focused on school and girls don't exactly care if they aren't first on your list, but they want you to at least pretend they are."

Jamie put his hand on Holden's shoulder, "just wait till you get into medical school. Only reason I have Jenny is because we're in the same pharmacy program. Well she just graduated, but you know what I mean."

"Pancakes are ready. Mickey Mouse for Holden and one giant circle for Nicky." Brooke said with a smile. "dig in everyone before it gets cold."

-0-

So a quick note for the end of this chapter... The scenes in 2031 for the next chapter will be the same day (the twins birthday). I really wanted to write out an amazing brucas wedding so I spent a lot of time on that part of this chapter. Next chapter will have more sections with Brooke, Lucas and their kids. :)

Do what you guys do best... Review! review! review! I'd love to hear if there is anything else you would like to see incorporated for the last two chapters. Review or inbox me.

Thanks!

-Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone here is chapter 8 I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the amazing reviews, you all rock. :)

* * *

Chapter 8:

" _Good news is rare these days, and every glittering ounce of it should be cherished and hoarded and worshiped and fondled like a priceless diamond."_

-Hunter S. Thompson

-0-

"Congratulations Brooke, Lucas its twins." The doctor smiled at the happy parents to be.

"What," Brooke said trying to sit up enough to see the monitor. "Twins?"

"Yes," The doctor pushed his glasses up on his nose and pointed to two small white masses on the monitor. "From the looks of it there are two embryos, so fraternal twins."

Lucas finally exhaled, "Twins don't run on either side of our families how is this possible."

"Well Lucas, twins occur about one every thirty pregnancies." The doctor wrote some information on Brooke's chart. "At the counter they will give you some information about twin pregnancies. Congratulations again folks. Brooke I'll see you in four weeks."

After the doctor left the room Brooke started to cry, "what are we going to do Luke?"

Lucas took out my phone, "I have to push the book tour."

Brooke stopped crying abruptly, "I am so tired of hearing about your stupid book tour."

"My stupid tour huh?" Lucas was taken aback by her comment, "My book bought you that house you wanted, the honeymoon in the Bahamas, the wedding your parents refused to pay for..." Lucas wished he could take the last statement back.

"Here we go with the wedding stuff AGAIN." Brooke buttoned her jeans and swung her legs around to get off the hospital bed, "I'm sorry Lucas that my parents, who never exactly cared about me refused to give me money for a wedding that you also wanted." She went to the door, before she opened it she checked herself out in the mirror, "My shop may not be doing as well as your book but Clothes over Bros is going to turn a profit in its first year. That's unheard of, now I'm going to go make my next appointment and go see your mother. Someone needs to get drunk for me, twins." Brooke plastered a fake smile on her face and exited the room.

-0-

Haley and Brooke walked into the doctors office, "Brooke Scott. Today is the day I find out the gender of my two little angels." She walked to her seat next to Haley, "So you still haven't made a guess?" she said to Haley.

"I did, I just didn't say it out loud. My guess is written on a sheet of paper and put in the bricks on the roof of the cafe." Haley said, "and I'm the only one that's right by the way." Haley looked at her watch, "when did Lucas's plane land?"

"Over an hour ago, where is he?" Brooke pouted, "he's missed so many appointments already. He can't miss this one, this is the big appointment. After this, there aren't anymore important appointments."

Haley laughed, "well there's one other important appointment, you know the one where the twins come?"

Brooke turned her head and stared directly at Haley, "You and hot shot have been married too long, he's starting to rub off on you. That statement was dripping with sarcasm. I know the next big deal appointment is when they come smarty."

"Brooke Scott," the nurse called her back.

The front door to the office swung open, "I'm here did I miss it?" Lucas said out of breath.

"Just in time broody," Brooke smiled and gave him a quick kiss before the three of them headed to the sonogram room.

When Brooke was all settled and the ultrasound technician began taking measurements Haley spoke, "They don't want to know the gender, we're having a reveal party. So if you could please keep that info to yourself and write it down for me."

The technician smiled, "How are you doing the reveal? My sister did a cake."

"We are having a party, we're going to pop balloons and the reveal will be the confetti inside. And next week we're going to have a painting party photo shoot. I want blue or pink hand-prints on this belly for all the world to see." Brooke said with a smile, "Oh and if you slip up and tell me I will still be surprised at my party I promise."

-0-

"I can't do this Lucas," Brooke cried as she laid in a hospital bed about to give birth, "I'm not ready to be a mother, what if I'm more like my vile mother than Karen. Our boys don't deserve that, they deserve the best mother." Brooke gripped her round stomach as the contraction machine spiked.

"Brooke you are going to be the best mother," Lucas said with a smile, "I want to tell you a story. When I was sixteen I met this most amazing girl, her name was Brooke. People thought she was just another dumb cheerleader, but I knew from the night that we officially met that she was anything but stupid." Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, "she was driven and when she saw something that she wanted she went for it, went for it with everything she had. I admired her tenacity, but I fell in love with her when I saw her with my second family, Mouth, Jimmy, Skillz, Junk and Fergie. My rivercourt family, she took the time to get to know them and that meant the world to me. Now here I sit with that same girl about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime and I'm not afraid, because as long as you are here to hold my hand I know we can get through this."

Brooke seemed calmer than she had the entire time they had been at the hospital, she took a deep breath, "I love you Lucas, you always know what to say. You should have written that one down, it was good." She put her hand on Lucas's cheek, "do you really think I'm going to be the best mother."

"I do," Lucas smiled again. "And I know good mothers, I spent my life with one."

-0-

 _Gender reveal parties became all the rage when Brooke and I were having children. Brooke read about the balloon filled with blue or pink confetti and she became obsessed. There was no talking her out of throwing a big party. The balloon popping didn't go as planned, Haley and Nathan arranged the two boxes on the rooftop of my mother's cafe. Our family and friends gathered around, I opened my box labeled "Baby A" and Nathan didn't weigh down the balloon so it flew away. Brooke determined to not let it ruin the night opened her box labeled "Baby B" and nothing happened. The balloon popped in the box, before Brooke burst into tears Haley saved the night. She went over the the brick wall and pulled out our brick and the worn Altoids tin. She got everyone's attention and read from the note, "I Haley James Scott of the family Scott wrote this note when my best friend Brooke Scott found out she was pregnant with twins. I tell you now that the twins will be boys." She then showed the letter and the date at the bottom. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the 3x5 card from the doctors office that confirmed her original note. Haley James Scott, my best friend is such a know it all._

 _I can count ten truly life changing days in my life, the day I kicked my brother's ass on the Rivercourt, the day the only father I had ever really known was taken from me, the day Brooke died and came back to me, the day I proposed to her and she said yes, the day I sold my first book, the day of our marriage when Brooke Davis became Brooke Scott, the moment she told me I was going to be a father, the day I heard their hearts beating, the day my sons were born and the day I held Amelia in my arms. Now it has been said that no two babies are alike, silly me for thinking that having twins would mean that weren't true... Nicholas Keith Scott and Holden Nathaniel Scott made their debut on July 19, 2011. They were almost born on different days even because of the late hour. They were opposites the moment they took their first breaths. Nicky was colicky and fussy for the first 8 months of his life where as Holden was calm and serene. Those first few weeks were rough, Brooke and I seemed to fight about everything because we we both so sleep deprived we couldn't see straight. Thank Gold for my mother, she swooped in like Mary Poppins without that amazing carpet bag. She made us remember that the infant stage was fleeting and so we did our best to savor every moment._

 _Enjoying the boys infancy was short lived, Brooke found out she was pregnant with Amelia when the boys were only seven months old. We both sat on the floor of our bathroom and cried. I cried because I couldn't imagine us caring for another baby, and Brooke... Well she cried because she knew that this baby was a girl and we would call her Amelia, and our family would be complete. Our little pumpkin arrived when her big brothers were fifteen months old on October 31, 2012. The life that Brooke and I wrote out on a cocktail napkin after our first date is framed and still hanging in my office._

-0-

 **Saturday, July 19, 2031**

Brooke stood at the head of the table and I smiled at her, "I am so happy we could all gather as a family to celebrate Nicky and Holden's birthday. On Monday, July 18 my water broke which is unusual for a first pregnancy and for twins, but what can I say I've always been ahead of the curve why would child birth be any different?"

Nicky growled, "Mom do we have to hear this story again?"

I pointed at my son and said, "Zip it Buck Rogers, go ahead pretty girl."

"Thank you husband, so I was in labor for 19 hours before they determined that Nicky had wrapped himself completely around his brother, so a cesarean was necessary. I'll spare you all the gory details and skip to the good stuff, when I went to recovery and your father handed you both to me I felt like my life had changed forever, I was now someone's mother. Now here we are, time has flown by and my babies are 20 years old. " I shook my head when she said it, 'how is it possible that we have kids that have entered their twenties?' "So let us all raise our glasses to Nicholas and Holden I love you both so much."

I stood next, "Boys what can I say being your father hasn't always been easy, but I have loved every second. I know you don't always like each other but remember that the most important people are the ones in this room and they will always be there for you. I look forward to seeing the next phases of your lives play out. Nicky I imagine you playing in the NBA like your Uncle Nathan before you and Holden I know that one day you are going to make the most incredible surgeon." I look down at my hands, "I don't think I've told this story before but when you were about 3 months old I sent your mom out with Aunt Haley and it was just you and me. It was the first time we had been alone together, I was determined to make your mom proud. So naturally high-jinks ensued. Nicky you started spitting up like five minutes after your mother left the driveway and Holden you were running a temperature. Instead of throwing in the towel and calling your mother and having her come home and rescue us, I told myself I can take care of you on my own. Our afternoon got off to a rocky start, sensing my fear early, I know it. You both started screaming and I got scared I had broken you. I was about two seconds from calling Brooke to come home, but I decided to try reason first..." I felt the tears in my eyes, "I held you both in my arms and said daddy is here and I will never leave you. Now let us stop crying so when mommy comes home she feels like she can trust us men to be alone. And you both looked up at me and smiled."

-0-

The house was unusually quiet and I reached over in bed and didn't feel my bride. I put on my robe and set out to look for her. I found her outside with her feet in the pool, "what are you doing out here pretty girl?"

She turns and looks at me, under the pale moonlight glow she looks ethereal and angelic, "when did we get so old?" She says to me before taking another sip of wine. "Nicky and Holden are twenty years old, in a few short months Amelia will be 19."

I sit down beside her and put my arm around her and stick my feet into the frigid water, "your skin is like ice, how long have you been out here?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"And to answer your question, we aren't old." I kiss her cheek, "we are just entering a new stage is all. I'm thankful that we're young enough that we can get back to enjoying each other's company without our children being under foot all the time."

I get the response I'm looking for, she smiles, "I think I want to take a break from Clothes over Bros. Mouth and Millie have been running a tight ship for a while now, I think I was afraid to let it go because of all the other changes. I think I want to go on your book tour with you, then when the tour is done I would love to take an extended holiday somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan, did you have any place in mind?" I kiss her shoulder blade. She shakes her head, "how about somewhere tropical I would give anything to see you prancing around in a bikini. I miss the tiny bikinis, I would have blue balls all summer."

She laughs at my comment, "always thinking about sex Luke."

"I know... It's because my wife is fucking hot. If I hadn't had a vasectomy after Amelia was born we would have ended up with an entire litter of children." I move the tank top strap from her shoulder, "if I'm being honest I find you more attractive now than I did when we were seventeen."

She scoffs, "sure."

"No, I'm being serious. Being seventeen with a hot girlfriend was awful, we were always sneaking around. We couldn't make love whenever we wanted to because we had school or parents or commitments. Plus I hated worrying if we were going to get caught or not, too much adrenaline."

She turns to face me, "The thrill of getting caught was one of my favorites. I must be an exhibitionist of some kind, nothing was hotter than having sex in the back of your jeep."

"Ahhhh... The jeep." I pause and kiss her collar bone then work my way up to her neck line, "the back seat in that thing. Thinking about being inside you in the jeep is getting me hot and bothered." I stand up, "come on Brooke let me take you to bed."

She kinks her eyebrow at me, "I have a better idea." She stands up and pulls off her robe and slips out of her pajama bottoms and walks into the pool, "are you coming?"

I turn and look around us, "but my brother and his family are in the pool house, the kids are upstairs. Any one of them could come out here at any moment and see us."

She dips her head underwater, I can see her erect nipples just under the water line, I gulp as she removes her now soaking wet tank top and hurls it in my direction, "I'm not going to stay in here forever broody."

I hesitate for another moment before realizing that this is one of the reasons I love her most, I pull off my shirt and get in the pool. I swim over to Brooke and pin her against the side. "Happy now?"

"No," she wraps her legs around me and pulls me in close, "but I will be."

-0-

So there you have it, chapter 8... There is only going to be one more chapter (the epilogue) then I'm going to finish it with a time jump to a family wedding. As always I appreciate all of my loyal readers, please show me the love and review, review, review!

Thanks!

-Krystal

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lucas Scott had everything he ever dreamed of... The _perfect_ job as a big shot Hollywood screenwriter, the _perfect_ girlfriend who adored him, the _perfect_ group of friends who saw him thru the good times and the bad. **BUT** lately it wasn't enough; Lucas had begun to have dreams of the life he left in Tree Hill seven years ago... His brother and sister in law, his mother and the girl he had vowed to love for a lifetime. When the dreams start to affect his work Lucas decides it's time to travel to Tree Hill and close the book on some unfinished business once and for all... Little did he know that the family he left in Tree Hill harbored some secrets of their own.

So come join me for my next AU story _**Wild Horses**_... I'll be putting up the prologue after I finish Love Beyond so keep an eye out for it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi lovelies! Thanks for all the love! Reading all your reviews brings me great joy.

Thanks!

-Krystal

* * *

Chapter 9:

" _I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe."_

-Dalai Lama

-0-

"So ten years is coming up soon big brother," Nathan said as he dribbled the ball, "what have you got planned?"

Lucas intercepted the shot then preformed a text book fade away, "I was thinking about renting an Air Stream and taking the family camping." Lucas jogged over to the bleachers and picked up his water bottle, "She's been talking about doing a vow renewal. I told her we should just fly to Las Vegas then and get married again by a fat Elvis impersonator."

Nathan choked on his water, "You told Brooke "diva" Davis that you wanted to get married in some cheesy chapel in Vegas by some fight guy impersonating a long dead crooner?"

"No I told Brooke Scott, the love of my life and mother of my children that going to Vegas would be a fun idea. We could buy hideous outfits and do it up right," Lucas said laying on a thick southern accent.

"Oh really, and how did she take it?" Nathan asked kinking his right eyebrow.

"I slept in my office last night." Nathan laughed, Lucas waited for him to stop before he continued, "I wish I had an idea of what she was envisioning, I'm no good at this even after ten years."

"You just have to think like Davis," Nathan patted his back, "she's pretty predictable once you figure out her tell."

Lucas threw the ball at the basket from the bleachers, "If I didn't know how much you loved my best friend I might think you and my wife were having an affair baby brother."

"Nah, we stopped that years ago." Nathan winked as he jogged over to the ball, "I've just known her longer. Think about it, when Brooke wants something what does she do?"

Lucas stood up, "She leaves clues all over the house and finds ways to bring it up in conversation." Lucas stretched his arms over her head, "that's how she got the kitchen renovated. Damn, how long has she been playing me like that?"

Nathan shrugged, "Since the start I imagine, don't let it bother you Haley does it too. She leaves notes in my stuff." Nathan looked down at his watch, "come on I have to go pick up the kids."

"Ya," Lucas picked up their gym bags then headed to the car. They got in the car and Lucas turned to Nathan and slugged him, "that's for joking about having sex with my wife."

Nathan smiled, "you started it," Nathan reversed the car, "besides we both know that if Brooke and I started carrying on like that you'd get divorced." He paused, "she would finally know what being with a read man was like."

Lucas shook his head, "you are so fucking lucky that you're driving right now." The brothers laughed as they headed to Tree Hill Middle School.

-0-

Lucas heard a knock at the door, "come in."

Brooke walked in and closed the door behind her, "working on your next book?"

"Nope, booking our vacation to Belize." Lucas looked up and examined Brooke's face, "what's the matter? You didn't think I caught on?"

Brooke smiled, "why Belize?"

"Well that's simple, my lovely wife kept dropping hints about renewing our vows on an island getaway. So I started to do my research and according to tripadvisor there is no prettier sunrise than a Belizean sunrise." Lucas came around his desk and pulled her to the couch, "just imagine it you, me shacked up on our own private island."

Brooke laughed, "Our own private island Luke? Even if we could afford something like that I wouldn't want to, that sounds like such a waste of money."

"It isn't really a private island, it's called Cayo Espanto. There are only seven villas on the entire island and each one offers complete and total privacy. The villa I just booked has it's own private dock." Lucas kissed her collar bone. "So did your husband deliver or what?"

Brooke pulled away, "it sounds like a dream." She moved and straddled his lap, "I'm confused though, I thought you wanted the vow renewal to be a family trip, what you described doesn't sound very kid friendly."

Lucas put his hands on Brooke's hips and started pulling her closer to him, "this is a full service place honey, and there's activities, like fishing, snorkeling and water skiing." Lucas could feel his breath quicken, "I think it will be a great trip for all of us." He pulled her close again and bit down on her neck, "they offer nanny services so we can get in some alone time too."

Brooke bit her lip and nodded, "sounds great." She started to quicken the rocking motion.

Lucas moved her off his lap for a second, she sighed, "no none of that, as much as I enjoy reliving the over the clothes grinding, nothing beats the real thing." Lucas wiggled out of his pants and positioned Brooke back on his lap, he moaned as his erection entered her.

"Shhhh," Brooke said as she started rocking back and forth on his lap, "does that feel good baby?"

Lucas gripped her back, "it feels incredible pretty girl." He felt her tighten around him, "damn already."

Brooke laughed, "shut up broody you're going to ruin it." Lucas nodded and pulled Brooke down on to him hard, he wanted so badly to switch positions and take total control but he knew he would never last that long, Brooke quickened again and arched her back, Lucas pulled her back towards him and started thrusting from beneath her. Brooke moaned out in ecstasy, "Luke."

"Shhhh, pretty girl." Lucas thrust harder and when they climaxed together Brooke buried her head in shoulder, to stop himself from screaming he bit down on Brooke's fleshy neck.

Brooke rolled over and gasped for air, she stood up and looked in the mirror on the wall, "dammit baby there is no way that isn't going to bruise."

Lucas turned bright red, "shit. I didn't mean to do that."

Brooke sat back down next to him, "what if one of the kids sees it, what do we say?" Lucas shrugged, "damn you Scott, I'm always fixing your messes." Brooke kissed him, "now lets go to bed, I'm suddenly very tired."

-0-

 _Brooke and I have been married for 21 years and every anniversary has felt like the first. I promised her I would never delve into our personal life for one of these books but I feel like it's relevant to the story. I love my wife more today than when we first exchanged vows all those years ago. It's rare when we aren't being affectionate in one way or another, in fact Nicky has threatened to send us therapy bills in the future for all the damage we did to him when he walked in on us in the laundry room when he was 14. I tell him the same thing now that I did six years ago, endeavor to find a mate that completes you and never let the sparkle die. Sure there have been times in my marriage where that sparkle faded a little, but the key to a healthy successful marriage is COMMUNICATION... Didn't think I was going to say that did you? The fact that we still cannot keep our hands off each other doesn't hurt either._

 _Some anniversary celebrations have been better than others for obvious reasons. My favorite celebration to date is when Brooke and I took our children to Belize for two weeks. While on that trip Brooke and I recited a new set of vows at sunrise overlooking the water in front of the people that mattered the most in our lives, our children. Sharing our love with them has always been important to us, we do what we can to model a strong and faithful marriage. For our tenth anniversary Brooke bought me an Air Stream motor home, we used it once. It's sitting in our garage as we speak. Camping was never something the children enjoyed, now that our nest will be empty maybe I can convince my beautiful bride to travel the country with me. The availability of WiFi and mobile hot spots is bound to play in my favor._

-0-

 **Sunday, July 20, 2031**

"Drive safe Nicky," Brooke hugged our sons, "Holden if you start to feel tired please pull off the road."

Nicky smiles, "I drive fast and take chances mom you know that." I shoot him a look, "I mean I always obey the traffic laws. Coach said we should be receiving our game schedule sometime during camp, would you like me to email it to you?"

I notice Brooke is in tears so I answer, "That would be great Nicky. When are you coming home next?"

"Late next month I think, I wanna come home before the fall semester starts." Nicky smiled, "mom don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm not crying really, these are happy tears. Nicholas Keith Scott I am so proud to be your mother do you know that?" Brooke hugged him again, I put my hand on her back.

"And you Holden Nathaniel Scott, I couldn't be prouder of you if I tried," She hugged our middle child with more fervor than the first, "I love you."

Holden reluctantly hugged his now sobbing mother, I couldn't help by smile, "When do you think you're going to make the trip down again?" I ask.

Holden frowned, "probably not till Thanksgiving." Brooke cried louder, "I'm sorry mom, I am going to have an intense semester."

"I understand, I'm just going to miss you so much." Brooke and I walked the boys to Nicky's car, "call me when you get home," she pointed at the boys, "both of you."

We watched as the boys drove away, "It's going to be alright pretty girl."

Brooke wiped her face on my chest, "where's Amelia?"

We both turned and saw our beautiful baby girl sitting on the porch, "are you looking for me? I know I'm not the basketball star or the medical student but hey I have needs to." Amelia scowled at us, "that was some speech mom are you alright? You aren't sick are you?"

"No honey. I just love when you are all home, then I can do my job." Brooke sat down next to Amelia and I leaned against the porch railing.

"When do you head out Ame?" I ask, secretly hoping she says never.

Before she can answer three cars speed up our street and pull into the driveway. "Who's car is the third one?" I wonder, walking towards the driveway.

Nicky and Holden quickly get out of Nicky's car, "Dad we came back to witness the fireworks," Nicky said. I notice Jamie and Jenny getting out of the second car, I still can't make out who's in the third car.

"What fireworks Nicky?"

"You knocked up my daughter!" I hear and when I realize who the voice is I laugh out loud.

Brooke comes running towards the commotion, "what's going on?" She looks in front of me, "Jake." Jake turns but before he can say anything else Brooke's phone rings, "It's Peyton."

Jake slams his car door, "of course it's Peyton. She's calling so you can warn Haley, her phone is going right to voicemail." I look up and see Nathan and Haley walking towards us.

I let out a deep breath, "how about we all go inside?" I walk up to Jake and put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches then softens immediately.

"Sorry Luke I didn't know they were coming over here till I got out of the car," Jake drops his hands, "I need a beer or a shot or both."

"That can be arranged," I say with a smile, we pass Brooke on the way to the house, she has her hand over her mouth and her phone in her ear. 'This afternoon just got interesting,' I say to myself as we all enter the house.

-0-

After the most awkward exchange of pleasantries ever I break the silence, "so who wants to start?"

"Why were you chasing my son like a bat out of hell Jake?" Nathan says with a stern look on his face.

"You're son and my daughter are making us grandparents," Jake smirks, "The Scott charm doesn't let up does it?" I want to laugh but I feel like if I do my brother is going to kill me.

I look at Haley and Brooke cuddled together on the couch and see they are both crying now, Haley speaks first, "why are you so angry Jake? A grandchild is something to celebrate."

Jake folds his arms, "Tell her James," at the sound of my nephew's name I know Jake truly is upset, no one calls him James.

Jamie is tapping his leg, he grips Jenny's hand, "We eloped about a month ago when we found out about the baby. I wanted to make sure Jenny and the baby had access to my medical insurance."

Jenny continues, "We are planning a big family ceremony but it was practical to get married when we did so I could get better medical care. As a diabetic pregnancies start out high risk." She looks at Jake and I see the pain in her eyes, "We were going to tell you daddy."

I look at my brother and he is pale and a little greenish, I think he's going to be sick. "What about medical school Jamie?"

"I start my residency in the fall, which means I'll be getting paid. I was offered a job with a hospital in Raleigh that includes bonuses." Jamie looks at me, "Jenny is going to work at the pharmacy until she goes on maternity leave."

"How far along are you Jenny?" Haley says with a smile.

"Almost ten weeks," she started picking at her nails, "we were going to tell you this week. I told mom and dad heard her talking and," she glares at Jake and I cough to stifle a laugh, "you went completely postal before I could tell everyone. It wasn't a big conspiracy daddy."

Jake sighs, "but you've only been dating for five months."

Brooke chimes in, "Jake Jagileski they have known each other their entire lives, maybe they've only been having sex the las-..." Brooke stopped herself from continuing and I can't help it this time, I burst out laughing.

I stand up, "I'd like to propose a toast to the newest addition to the Scott family" I rub my head, "this sounds so bizarre to say because I feel like you've been apart of this since the beginning, but welcome to the family Jenny."

-0-

So what did you all think? Jake being upset about the unplanned pregnancy was fun to write. When my husband and I got married one of the reasons was health insurance. A few months afterward we found out I was pregnant and it seemed like every family member we came in contact with after heard the insurance story. I wanted to strangle him, we have known each other since we were 8 years old insurance wasn't the ONLY reason we got married... Oh well it's been five years, the naysayers have quieted.

Review, review, review!

Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

So as you can see I lied... I wrote the last chapter and decided it needed something else tacked on to the ending I had written so here is Chapter 10, the last chapter.

Thank you again to all my reviewers (annabelle08, takemewhenyougo, naley23alwaysforever, aschly, sidz2891, breathbookslove, brooke, britt, brucas, lovepjandbrucaslover, thibbs65, B, mimi, anja, crazziielymeg14, celine, watchtoomanyshows-fangirl, the guests, sandygirl and dianehermans) A special thank you again to Diane for the story idea, thanks for letting me experiment with flashbacks and present scenes, it was fun. :)

* * *

Chapter 10:

" _In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make."_

-Paul McCartney

 **Friday July 25, 2031**

"It's been an intense couple of days," I say aloud, looking around at the slight echo. I'm in the cemetery and it's dark, everything seems so ominous. "Nathan is going to be a grandfather. That still sounds crazy to say, by the time Nathan is 44 he will have a grandchild and all I can say to that is better him than me." I laugh before taking another swig of my beer, "My memoir is now fully in the hands of my editors. I have published twelve novels and I can honestly say it never gets easier. The pressure of writing something good, something worth reading, something people want to read doesn't stop. Brooke has been amazing as always, letting me spend long hours couped up in my office, making sure I hit all my deadlines," I look down at the headstone that reads _Keith Alan Scott, "_ some years are still so hard Keith, my children are grown and you never got to meet them, Brooke and I have been married 21 years. At least you met her, you knew her, you told me she was the one before I even knew what that meant." I sigh, "then there's mom and your daughter Lily. Lily is pregnant, you would have been a grandfather this year too. She's shaping into one incredible woman, she's an attorney and she's passionate about every case she takes on. Mom has Andy but I know she misses you, she still keeps me on my toes. She'll be stateside again before the end of the year, as a grown man it's hard to admit out loud that I miss my mother as much as I have." I catch a flash of light out of the corner of my eye, I fulfill every horror movie cliche when I say, "is someone there?" I didn't expect a response...

"Lucas Eugene Scott I knew I would find you here." Brooke smiles at me before she leans in and gives me a kiss. "Happy birthday Keith, I have a present for you." Brooke opens her bag and pulls out a framed picture of our family and a birthday card, "Wait this is the best part," I watch her open the card and prop it up on the headstone, _the card sings out 'When I get older losing my hair, many years from now, Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottles of wine? If I'd been out till quarter to three would you lock the door? Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?'_

"Happy 64th birthday old man." I say wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

Brooke opens her bag again and pulls out a blanket and hands me a thermos, "I thought we could just sit here a while. I brought hot chocolate."

I position the blanket on the ground and pull Brooke down with me, "have I told you lately that you're the best?"

"Nope," she smiles at me and sits in between my legs and leans back against my chest, "I know some years are harder than others. We're had a busy year filled with lots of things I knew you would want to share with Keith. Plus today would have been his 64th birthday, it's The Beatles birthday, I know how much Keith loved them."

"Actually Keith was more of a Rolling Stones fan, he rocked The Beatles at the shop because they were my favorite." I smile, "I miss him so much Brooke."

"I know you do Lucas, I miss him too."

"Thank you for always being so understanding I know there have plenty of birthdays and anniversaries where I haven't exactly been nice to you and everyone else." I sigh thinking back to my 39th birthday.

"Aside from the epic battle that was your 39th birthday," she says reading my mind, "being extra broody some days isn't a big deal."

I can't help but laugh at the memory of my 'bad' birthday, "I was such a dick, I thought for sure you were going to divorce me after that one."

"I considered it," she says sticking her tongue out, "I think it made us stronger, you finally broke down and confided the last piece of yourself in me. Now if we had figured all that out before you unloaded at me in front of everyone we know that would have been great."

I take in a sharp breath, "My 39th birthday was intense because Keith died before he reached his."

"I know, it didn't occur to me then, I thought you were just being sensitive about your age so Haley helped me throw you an over the hill party." She shakes her head, "the look on your face when we arrived at the cafe for your surprise party. You could have murdered me, but there were too many witnesses."

I laugh and pull her into me tighter, I kiss her cheek, "I behaved like a petulant child, I'm lucky you were so wonderful about it. Are you getting cold, I think we better head home."

I stand up first and pull Brooke to her feet, I rest my hand on Keith's headstone, "Talk to you soon Keith, I love you."

Brooke kisses her hand and puts it to the headstone, "I love you Keith."

We drive home in silence, "how about some music?" I say turning on the radio ,' _When I get older losing my hair, many years from now, Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottles of wine? If I'd been out till quarter to three would you lock the door? Will you still need me, will you still feed me when I'm sixty-four?'_ I laugh at the coincidence, _'You'll be older too and if you say the word I could stay with you.'_ I decide to turn the radio off, "Pretty girl will you still love me when I'm 64?"

Brooke scoots closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder, "I will love you all the days of my Lucas. 64, 84, 104 I don't care, I will love you till I take my last breath."

I smile at her words, kissing her hand, I think for a second about saying something profound that will make her cry but I decide against it, as we pull into the driveway I finally answer, "you better pretty girl because I would be so lost without you."

-0-

Thank you again for taking this journey with me... You all have been fantastic. Hopefully I'll see you pop up in review sections of my new stuff.

Thanks again!

-Krystal

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lucas Scott had everything he ever dreamed of… The _perfect_ job as a big shot Hollywood screenwriter, the _perfect_ girlfriend who adored him, the _perfect_ group of friends who saw him through good times and bad. **BUT** lately it wasn't enough; Lucas had begun to have dreams of the life he left in Tree Hill seven years ago… his brother and sister in law, his mother and the girl he had vowed to love for a lifetime. When the dreams start to affect his work Lucas decides it's time to travel to Tree Hill and close the book on some unfinished business once and for all… Little did he know that the family he left behind in Tree Hill harbored secrets of their own?

Come join me for my next AU story _**Wild Horses**_ … The prologue is now posted. :)


End file.
